Finding the Soldier
by em1ly007
Summary: Danielle Thomas is a young SHIELD agent tasked with finding the Winter Soldier after the events at the Triskelion. Is she strong enough to bring in the deadliest assassin in history, or will something happen to her way of thinking? - This story takes place between the events of The Winter Soldier and Civil War. Multi chapter fic.
1. Prologue

A/N: I have been working on this story for a year and half and I'm finally ready to share with others. I had hoped to finish this closer to Civil War and before Black Panther, but life got in the way. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Prologue:

"Carrier 1 just crashed in the Potomac. We need medivac units and search and rescue on both the Virginia and Maryland shores."

Danielle recognized the voice as Director Fury, whom she thought was dead.

She had witnessed the destruction of the three Helicarriers as she was driving to the Triskelion. All agents with a level five or above clearance had been called in as back up for the attack on the Helicarriers. With her clearance, Danielle knew about the construction of the Helicarriers, but she was baffled that all three had fired on each other.

Another voice began to speak on the SHIELD secure line in her car. "Be advised. Captain Rogers is M.I.A. He was last seen on Carrier 1 before the crash."

Danielle pulled off the Roosevelt bridge and parked near the river. She had seen where Carrier 1 had landed, and descended the shore to be closer to the river. She began searching the water for survivors.

Up the bank, Danielle could see one man dragging another man out of the water. In his red, white, and blue, Danielle couldn't mistake Captain Rogers lying on the ground, but she didn't recognize the man standing above him. Danielle watched the other man begin to walk away—leaving Rogers unconscious in the mud.

Danielle let the mysterious man walk off down the bank before she rushed to check on Captain Rogers. "Captain, can you hear me?"

Kneeling next to him, Danielle could see his face was bloody and swollen from fighting. She checked his torso and found one possibly life-threatening injury. He didn't respond, but he was still breathing and Danielle knew his advanced healing would soon take over.

"This is Agent Thomas. I'm on the west bank of Little Island, a mile up river from the Triskelion, I found Captain Rogers. He needs immediate medical attention. I'm in pursuit of another survivor heading toward the Mt. Vernon Trail." Danielle didn't wait for a reply before taking off after the man in black.

At the very least, she needed to question his involvement with the Helicarriers and Captain Rogers. She was nearly to the Washington Parkway when she heard it.

Dodging to her right, Danielle barely missed being struck by the mysterious man in black. He advanced on her as she turned, and grabbed her shoulder. Danielle swung her arm into his, but was surprised when his grip stayed firm. She looked at the arm and realized it was pure metal.

"Your arm…" She started.

"Why are you following me?" The man growled.

"I saw you pull Captain Rogers from the river. I need to question your involvement."

"No." He answered.

"I'm sorry, but 'no' is not a possibility. As an agent for SHIELD, I have to—"

"You work for them?" His grip tightened on her shoulder and his voice grew louder.

"I'm Agent Thomas," groaned Danielle. "You need to come with me."

The man pulled her closer. "Leave me alone." He pushed her to the ground and began to walk off.

Danielle got to her feet and pulled her gun. "Stop. I'm bringing you in for questioning."

The man turned quickly and charged her. Before she could fire a shot, he ripped the gun out of her hand, followed by a knee to the ribs. Danielle caught her balance then braced for another hit. He took a step back and Danielle moved in with a jab combo that he easily avoided.

She punched at his body again, but this time he caught her arm in his metal hand. With a quick squeeze, he broke her radius. Danielle cried out in pain, but was cut short when he kneed her again in the ribs. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her side, and struggling to breath.

"Don't follow me." The man warned. Sirens blared around them, and the man looked around like a startled animal. He started running toward the woods and disappeared from her sight.

Danielle got to her feet slowly and pulled her phone from her pocket, wincing from the pain in her ribs. She had to report what happened.

"This is Agent Thomas. A survivor of the wreckage just attacked me. Caucasian male with dark brown hair, standing approximately six feet tall, and dressed in all black. He had a metal arm." She relayed.

"Copy that, Agent Thomas. Paramedics should be with Captain Rogers, head back that way. As for the man, we will flag his description." A voice instructed.

Danielle began her trek back to her car and toward Captain Rogers. When she rounded the bend in the river, Danielle could see the flashing lights of SHIELD vehicles and paramedics surrounding her car. Two paramedics were checking on Captain Rogers, who was still unconscious. Danielle approached the other agents standing a few feet from Rogers, and one agent noticed her holding her ribs and called for one of the paramedics. She was escorted to the ambulance then examined by the paramedic. Soon, Captain Rogers was wheeled into the back of the ambulance by the paramedics, and Danielle studied his wounds again.

His cheek was swollen on the right side of his face, meaning his attacker was left handed. And she knew only one man with a left hand strong enough to cause damage to Captain Rogers. The man in black was a mystery to her, but now Danielle was extremely curious to find out more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After spending the night in the hospital, Danielle was released the next morning with her arm in a brace and a sling, and pain killers to ease the pain of her fractured ribs. She stopped at the nurse's station to sign her release forms. As she turned to leave, Danielle saw a man in a dark suit approaching her.

"Agent Thomas. I'm Agent Kyle."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Could you come with me, please? Captain Rogers would like to see you." The agent turned and led the way to a private room at the end of the hall.

"He remembered you pulling him out of the river and wanted to speak to you."

"Thank you, Agent Kyle." Danielle turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Captain Rogers?"

"Come in," he replied. "You must be Agent Thomas."

"Yes, sir." Danielle closed the door and stood at attention.

"Please, call me Steve." He said sitting up in his bed. "Have a seat, Ms. Thomas. I'm sure you're in pain."

"Thank you, sir." Danielle took the chair next to his bed.

"Again, call me Steve." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Steve."

Steve studied her for a moment. "I asked to see you because I wanted to thank you for saving my life. The last thing I remembered was hitting the water, then I woke up here."

Danielle furrowed her brow. "I didn't pull you out of the water."

"I was told you did." Steve replied.

"No, but I saw who did. He was dressed all in black and—"

"He had a metal arm." He finished.

Danielle stared at him. "I thought you couldn't remember?"

Steve stayed silent as he looked out the window of his room. He took a deep breath then faced her. "I don't, but I know him. He was my best friend."

"He wasn't exactly friendly." She muttered.

Steve looked at her sling and said, "Did he do that to you?"

"Yes. I tracked him to the Washington Parkway, when he engaged me in combat."

"And all you got was a broken arm?"

"And four fractured ribs." Danielle shrugged, which hurt her arm, making her wince.

Steve smiled, impressed. "You seem like one tough dame."

"Dame?" She questioned.

"Sorry. Woman. Sometimes the language of the forties slips out." Steve blushed.

Danielle smiled at his statement. She never expected the Captain to be so innocent and sincere.

Suddenly curious of his involvement with the man in black, Danielle spoke, "Can I ask who the man from the river was?"

"I…" Steve started, then stopped. He looked at his hands and spoke. "I knew him as Bucky Barnes, but most people know him as the Winter Soldier." Steve's expression turned dark.

Understanding came over Danielle once he said the name. "Steve, I don't think I have the clearance to hear about your…friend."

Steve cleared his throat. "Right. Thank you for your time, Miss Thomas. And thank you for saving my life."

"It was my pleasure, Captain." Danielle stood from her chair and walked to the door. "Feel better, Steve."

"You too, Miss Thomas."

"Call me Danielle."

Steve smiled. "Goodbye, Danielle."

Danielle nodded then opened the door. She slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, finding two agents standing on either side of the door. Danielle nodded a goodbye to the agents, who didn't return the gesture, and finally left the hospital.

Six weeks of healing time had gone by before Danielle was released for active duty. She was advised to take more time by the doctor, but Danielle was sure she could get by with the bare minimum. Once she was officially released, she was immediately contacted by someone unexpected: Director Fury.

Director Fury rarely called anyone personally to discuss a mission, but Danielle had become one of the lucky few. He didn't say much on the phone—as per usual—and Danielle wasn't sure why she was chosen. The message said to meet an agent at a listed location, and relayed the address before erasing the message permanently after a ten second window.

Arriving at a deserted location, Danielle suddenly became aware of the importance of her impending task. The card scanner to the left of the door matched those that appeared in the Triskelion, and Danielle pulled out her SHIELD I.D. Once her card was read, the large door slid open allowing Danielle to enter.

A few feet into the building, the door slid closed, leaving her in darkness until the hall was illuminated by the florescent lights. A woman Danielle recognized as Maria Hill, stood down the hall in front of another large door.

"Welcome, Agent Thomas. Glad you could make it." Agent Hill offered.

"Thank you, Agent Hill." Danielle said, stiffly.

"Follow me, please. Director Fury is through here." Hill turned and opened the door by scanning her badge. Danielle followed the other woman into an office space with a wall full of monitors replaying the events of the Triskelion.

"Thank you for coming, Agent Thomas." Director Fury said from behind his desk. "Please have a seat. We have much to discuss." Fury sat heavily in his desk chair while Danielle took the chair across from him. Hill dismissed herself, leaving Danielle and Fury alone.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this is pertaining to." Fury acknowledged.

"Yes, sir. I didn't think I had a high enough clearance level for you to personally contact me."

"Normally, that would be the case, but circumstances have changed after Project Insight. Whether they have changed for the worse or the better is yet to be determined." Fury stared at the monitors to his left.

"Sir," she hesitated, "may I ask why you've brought me here?"

Fury clicked a remote and the screens changed to show one large image of the surveillance footage from Helicarrier 1 before it crashed. In the video, Danielle watched Captain Rogers begin to lift a fallen beam, only then did she see the man in black underneath it. The men stood face to face, but neither one made a move toward the other.

Fury froze the screen and zoomed in on the man in black. "You're here because you've seen him. He's known as the Winter Soldier, deadliest assassin in history."

Danielle felt a shiver cross her body at Fury's words. She had no idea that the man she had willingly attacked was so dangerous.

"We want you to track him and bring him in before he hurts anyone else. You will be working alone on this." Fury revealed.

"Alone? Captain Rogers won't be involved?"

Fury leaned back in his chair. "Captain Rogers doesn't need to know about this until it's absolutely necessary. Understood?"

Danielle was curious about Steve's absence in her search, but she knew Fury had his reasons. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Fury pulled out a large file, "this is everything we have on the Winter Soldier. Read up and report back when you have a lead."

Danielle nodded and grabbed the file from Fury. Agent Hill appeared once again in the room to escort Danielle out. She followed Agent Hill back to the original door she entered.

Agent Hill handed her a business card. "Call this number when you think you have something."

"Yes, ma'am." Danielle took the card. Hill disappeared behind the door and Danielle was left outside, alone.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. I know it is starting slow but it builds up soon! Please keep coming back! Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Once she had gotten home, Danielle threw the file on Barnes onto her kitchen counter. She pulled the hair tie from her chestnut hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She fluffed her hair with her non-injured arm as she began processing everything Fury had told her.

Somehow, she had fought the deadliest assassin in history and walked away—alive. Either luck had been on her side or…

Honestly, Danielle didn't know how she had survived. But, now more than ever, she knew she would have to train harder to be ready to face him again. The file contained all the information SHIELD had on the Winter Soldier and judging by the size of the file, SHIELD didn't know much.

After a quick shower, Danielle grabbed a bottle of water and the file, then curled up on the couch in the living room. The cover of the file read _Winter Soldier_ on the tab with classified stamped over the middle in large, red letters. Other than a few filing numbers and some blacked-out spaces, there wasn't much to be learned from the cover. Opening the file, Danielle froze when her eyes landed on the picture on the first page.

The man pictured in black and white looked very little like the man who had attacked her. It was the eyes that gave him away; the man she fought had had clouded almost frightened eyes, but the man in this picture had serious, yet kind eyes.

Underneath the photo, the man's name was typed: James Buchanan Barnes. Other basic information, like his height, weight, and age, was typed onto the page followed by his history. As a U.S. soldier in World War Two—explaining how Steve claimed him as his best friend—James Buchanan Barnes was a top marksman, becoming one of the youngest snipers with ten confirmed kills. He was a member of the Howling Commandos, an elite strike force tasked with eliminating Hydra.

Danielle recognized most of this information from the file she had been allowed to read on Steve, but as she turned the page, new information emerged. After falling from the train, Sergeant Barnes was found by Hydra and brainwashed for twenty years into becoming the soviet weapon of the late twentieth century. Slowly, Danielle realized this mission would be as safe as trying to catch a lion in a butterfly net.

Not only would his advanced combat training pose a threat, but also his fragile psychological state would make reasoning with him almost impossible. Danielle wished she could talk to Steve and learn more about Sergeant Barnes, however, Fury had warned against it. Without Steve's help, Danielle wasn't sure how she would track down the equivalent of a ghost.

Quitting for the night, Danielle closed the file and went to bed. Hopefully, and answer would come to her in her dreams.

* * *

Normally, Danielle could spend forty minutes on the punching bag and not feel fatigued, but twenty minutes into her routine her recently broken arm was throbbing. The pain became too much, and Danielle backed away from the bag. She sat down heavily on the wooden bench and removed the black boxing glove from her throbbing arm. Flexing her fingers, Danielle tried to relieve the pain in her wrist.

"Did the punching bag hit back?" A voice asked from the gym entrance.

Danielle looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway. "Not yet, but I've been beating him up for a while.."

"I can see that." Steve took a seat on the bench beside her. "Is it your broken arm?" Steve avoided her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Steve. I shouldn't have pulled a gun on him." She tried to laugh it off.

"I just feel bad because he shot me multiple times, and in the same time its taken you to be released for active duty, I'm completely healed." Steve stood and punched the bag once, half-heartedly.

"Well, you are a super soldier, and the only thing special about me is I never get the flu."

"That's impressive," he smiled. "I used to get sick all the time and Bucky would stop by to check up on me. Now, my immune system is so advanced I never get a sniffle."

"Lucky you." Danielle slipped her other boxing glove off her hand. She began to unwrap the tape from her hands.

Steve took his seat beside her. "May I?"

"Thank you, sir. It's rare to find a young gentleman these days." Danielle joked.

Steve snorted. "I wouldn't exactly say young, but gentleman? Always."

He finished unwrapping her hands and stood to throw away the tape. "Take care of that arm, Danielle."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Danielle gave a mock salute as she stood. "If you ever need a sparring partner, let me know."

Steve nodded his approval. "Yes, ma'am. I'll keep you in mind."

Danielle packed up her stuff and waved to him before exiting the small gym. It was a local gym frequented by SHIELD agents because the owner was a retired agent. She wasn't aware that Steve visited the gym—she assumed he had a personal gym supplied by SHIELD.

The quick mention of his friend, Bucky, hadn't gone unnoticed by Danielle, and her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to ask Steve about Barnes and tell him she was tracking him, but Fury's warning stopped her from bringing it up. Her plan was to visit the Smithsonian exhibit dedicated to Captain America, and learn more about the pair. Maybe she would get some answers there.

* * *

Back in her apartment, Danielle was beginning to understand who James Buchanan Barnes was, but the Winter Soldier was still a mystery she had yet to solve.

The file was still on her couch where she had left it and Danielle opened it to the page where she had left off. Basically, she was beginning at the start of the Winter Soldier's assassination career. Danielle read over the different gruesome kills the Soldier had preformed over the last forty years—becoming increasingly aware of her recent luck.

The more she read, the more she began to understand how mentally screwed up Hydra had made him. The young Sergeant from Brooklyn had been replaced with a cold-blooded killer loyal to the Soviets. Steve's friend may be alive, but he wasn't the same man.

The window for tracking anyone down usually closed within a few days of their disappearance. Considering Barnes—Danielle thought Bucky was too personal and the Winter Soldier too dreadful, so she settled on calling him Barnes—had disappeared three weeks ago, and he was trained to hide in plain sight, the odds of tracking him now were slim. Danielle wasn't one to give up, but finding him on her own seemed nearly impossible.

"Where are you, Barnes?" Danielle asked aloud, realizing later that no one was there to answer.

It was the beginning of a long night as Danielle began her second read of the file. She was comparing notes from the file and museum, and was slowly gaining an idea of where he might have gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Two days later, Danielle walked into the gym a little after six in the morning, hoping a workout might clear her mind from the Barnes case. Waking up early was not her favorite part of working out, but having the gym to herself was a bonus. She didn't like being watched as she worked up a sweat in the hot gym.

As she opened the door, Danielle heard someone using the punching bag in the main part of the gym. Standing at the punching bag with his back to her was Steve. He punched quickly and forcefully, and the bag shook the rafters. With one final punch, Steve extended his arm and the chain holding the bag snapped.

"What did the bag do to you?" Danielle teased.

Steve looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "I was teaching him a lesson after what he did to you."

Danielle laughed. "Thank you for defending my honor."

"Of course. Just doing my job, ma'am." Steve removed his boxing gloves, then picked up the punching bag from the floor.

Grabbing a jump rope from the hook on the wall, Danielle started to warm-up. Steve unwrapped the tape from his hands and wiped his face with a towel. He stood in front of Danielle and watched her swing the rope over her head again-and-again.

Danielle stopped. "What?"

"You told me to let you know when I needed a sparring partner." Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, Rogers," she hung up the rope. "You asked for it."

Steve led the way to the boxing ring. He stepped up onto the mat and held the ropes apart for Danielle to enter.

"Always the gentleman," she quipped.

Taking her spot in the opposite corner, Danielle watched Steve enter the ring. She studied him, the way he held himself and carried his large frame, her advantage would be in speed and surprise.

Danielle moved in quickly and landed two quick jabs to the Captain's side. Steve swung at her, but he was too slow. Backing away swiftly, Danielle smiled as she kept her hands up to block her face.

They circled each other in the ring, two tigers waiting to pounce. Steve stepped forward and threw an easy one-two combo. Danielle dodged the blows easily, then she realized something crucial.

She stopped. "Don't patronize me, Captain."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not some little girl. Throw some real punches," replied Danielle.

"You do realize this is not exactly fair." Steve informed.

"Combat isn't fair. I need you to act like a real assailant."

Steve sighed. "Alright, but the moment you feel real pain tell me to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"Deal," she took up a fighting stance. "Ready?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Steve kicked at Danielle, who barely blocked it with her arms. He followed with another punching combo that Danielle couldn't handle. One punch landed in her gut, reminding her that her ribs had recently been fractured.

When Steve backed off to let her breath, Danielle advanced on him. He blocked her right arm, but left himself open for her left arm which she used to punch up under his chin.

The Captain stumbled back a step, giving Danielle time to recover. She thought through her next attack, then acted.

Stepping onto his leg, Danielle wrapped her thighs around his head and shoulder, and threw her weight forward. They both flipped onto the mat, and Danielle pulled on Steve's arm, forcing it into a painful position. Steve grunted as she yanked on his arm again.

"Let me know when you're in pain, and I'll stop." Danielle taunted.

Steve rolled his weight toward his trapped arm and got to his knees. Grabbing his trapped hand with his free hand, Steve lifted Danielle off the ground, then slammed her down hard enough to free his arm.

All the air was forced out of Danielle's lungs when she hit the mat. Steve stood above her, rubbing his arm. "I guess we're done."

Danielle shook her head, and as Steve furrowed his eyebrows, she swept her legs into his. He fell to the mat with a thud and they laid side-by-side, breathing heavily.

"Now, we're done." Danielle said.

"That was a nice move into the arm bar." Steve stood and held out his hand for her.

Danielle took his hand and pulled herself to a standing position. "You're not bad for a ninety-six-year-old man."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I do my best.

They exited the ring together and wiped off their sweat with hand towels. Steve packed away his gloves in his duffel bag and Danielle slipped on her jacket.

"Thanks for the fight training. I needed a more advanced partner." Danielle said.

"This isn't about Bu—the Winter Soldier, is it?" Steve avoided the name of his childhood friend.

"Maybe a little," she answered. "Fighting him made me want to train harder, be better prepared for the future."

Steve studied her face. "I admire that."

It was Danielle's turn to blush. "Thank you, Captain."

Steve smiled at her as he opened the door to let her out. They stopped in front of the gym, not knowing how to continue.

Danielle broke the silence. "I should go."

"I could give you a ride home," offered Steve, pointing to his motorcycle.

"Thank you, but I have some errands to run."

"Well, let me know the next time you want to train." Steve replied.

"Of course. Bye, Steve."

"Goodbye, Danielle." Steve got onto his bike and left as Danielle began her walk home.

She may have lied about having errands, but she did have work to do. Finding Barnes was becoming harder as the days passed. At this point, it would take a miracle to find him.

A loud beeping woke Danielle. She lifted her head from the couch and looked around the room. She was surrounded by papers and she had to shuffle them around to find her beeping phone.

An alert was posted on her phone, and when she opened the message, she saw it was from Director Fury.

 _We got a match on a man at Philadelphia International Airport. We believe Barnes has left the country._ _ **Time is running out.**_

Danielle read the message before studying the picture that was attached. In the picture, a man with shaggy dark hair, wearing a ball cap, was seen buying a ticket for a plane. Reading the message again, Danielle felt the weight of the last sentence.

 _Time is running out_.

It felt like a warning from the Director himself. She had read the file over-and-over for two weeks, but hadn't found anything that hinted to where Barnes had disappeared.

Danielle removed her laptop from the pile of papers on the table, then began checking the flights listed from Philadelphia International. Most of the flights were across the U.S. to cities on the opposite coast, but a few flights went across the Atlantic to parts of Europe. One flight caught her eye.

A one-way ticket to Zurich, Switzerland.

It was a gut feeling that told Danielle that Barnes had purchased a ticket to Zurich. Switzerland was a peaceful country, that seemed the perfect destination for a former assassin.

Searching through listed flights, she found that a flight to Zurich had left a few days earlier—the same day the picture was taken. Danielle printed the information and began compiling a folder to show Fury.

Fury studied the information that Danielle had put together. He read the entire file, never looking up at Danielle. Finally, he said, "Zurich. You're sure?"

"I believe that's where he went." She replied.

"I need to know for sure, Thomas."

"Sir, I don't know for sure, but I have a gut feeling that Barnes left the country and went to Zurich." Danielle stared back into Fury's intense gaze.

He closed the folder and slid it across the desk. "Alright, Thomas. If you think he's there, then go. This is the closest we've been in fifteen years, and I'm not losing him to Hydra."

"Thank you, sir." Danielle stood to dismiss herself.

"Thomas, one more thing." Fury clicked a button and the monitors showed footage of Danielle sparring with Steve. "I hope Captain Rogers doesn't know about your mission."

Danielle looked at the monitors, then back to Fury. "He doesn't know anything, sir. We were both at the gym and decided to train together."

Fury nodded. "Good. Keep it that way. You leave tomorrow on the first flight to Zurich."

"Yes, sir." Danielle replied. She followed Agent Hill from the secret office as she did before.

She wasn't sure how, but she knew Barnes was in Switzerland; however, finding him wasn't what worried her. Danielle was worried what would happen once she found him.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has continued to follow my story. I promise the action picks up soon. Also, I will be going on a hiatus for two weeks, so as a special bonus I will post this chapter and two extra chapters until I am able to return and finish the story. Thank you again for reading. Please review if you like this story!

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Now boarding flight 507 to Zurich. Flight 507, now boarding." The flight attendant at the desk flipped the sign, and began taking tickets as passengers lined up to get on the plane.

Danielle gathered her bags and got in line to board. She was at the end of the line because of her placement on the plane, giving her plenty of time to study the other passengers. As she was characterizing a tall man with a briefcase, her phone started to ring.

"Hello," she answered without looking.

"Hello, Danielle." Steve returned,

"Steve? What a surprise." Danielle tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm about to go to the gym and I wanted to see if you wanted to meet me? We could get coffee after?" Steve offered.

Danielle paused before answering. "Actually, I'm going out of town. I'm about to board my plane right now."

"Oh, okay. How long will you be gone?"

"Um, maybe two weeks. I'm not sure yet."

"Oh." Steve replied.

Danielle could hear the hurt in his voice. "I would love to grab coffee with you when I get back."

"Of course. Just let me know when you get back in town." He seemed to perk up.

Danielle reached the front of the line, and the flight attendant gave her a look to turn off her phone. "Steve, I have to go. I'll see you when I get back."

"Have a good time. Be careful, Danielle."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She heard him chuckle through the phone. "Bye, Steve."

"Goodbye, Danielle." Steve hung up as Danielle pulled the phone away from her ear.

She handed the desk attendant her ticket and the lady smiled as she catalogued her last passenger. The attendant handed back the ticket. "Have a nice flight, miss."

"Thank you." Danielle walked down the hall connecting the plane to the terminal and found her seat near the front. She put her carry-on into the overhead compartment between a brown leather bag and a bright blue hard-shelled suitcase. The seat beside her held a middle-aged woman who seemed to be looking away from Danielle to avoid conversation. Danielle didn't mind the silence from her neighbor—it gave her a chance to think.

Until this point, her search for James Buchanan Barnes had been a hypothetical situation. But now, sitting on a plane to Zurich, Switzerland, it was becoming real. She needed to find him. She needed to be right about this. Not just for her career, or for Fury. She needed to find Bucky for Steve.

The pilot began talking over the speaker and Danielle focused on his voice. She needed a distraction to calm her nerves. Her mission was about to begin. There was no turning back.

Danielle landed in Zurich about mid-afternoon, but the temperature was barely above fifteen degrees. She had grown used to the cold winters in D.C., yet Zurich was proving to be even colder.

She began following the protocol Fury had written within the file he had given her on Barnes. A safe house was in an apartment complex on the east side of the city. The apartment had been used for other missions in Switzerland—the last occupant being a young Agent Coulson—and it contained only the necessities.

After hailing a cab, Danielle spent the drive wondering how she was going to find Barnes in this large city. She had a few plans to help narrow her search and she hoped, with a little luck, that she could locate and capture Barnes within the week.

The cab pulled up to the apartment building and stopped. Danielle studied the structure noticing the aged brick and the unassuming appearance. She paid the cabbie, grabbed her bags, and entered the building to get her key. When the door opened, a little bell signaled Danielle's entrance. A man appeared from a doorway behind the counter and looked her over. He said something in a language Danielle didn't understand.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. Do you speak English?" She asked.

"English. Yes." The man nodded.

"I heard this building is located exactly between the lake and the town hall."

"Yes, yes. We are in the exact middle."

"Is it possible to get a room with a good view? I'd like to see as much as possible."

The landlord nodded his understanding and turned to a stack of papers to his left. He pulled out a manila envelope from the bottom of the pile, then took a key from the cabinet.

"Here's the key to apartment 207. It's on the southeast corner of the building facing the lake and a majority of the city." The landlord pushed the items forward and Danielle noticed the SHIELD emblem on the envelope.

"Thank you, sir." Danielle pulled out the money Fury gave her. "Here's a deposit for the apartment."

"Enjoy your stay, Miss Thomas." The landlord disappeared through the doorway behind the desk.

Danielle made her way to the stairs leading up to the second floor. Following the numbers on the doors, Danielle found her apartment at the end of the hall. Once inside, she could see that the landlord wasn't joking when he said she could see most of the city.

One wall held three large windows that gave her a view of the city across the Lammat River. The other wall had two windows that faced more of the houses and buildings.

Inside, the open concept of the apartment let her see from the front door to the kitchen, with a hallway to the right leading to the bedroom and bathroom. The apartment had been left fully furnished by SHIELD, which meant everything was plain, efficient, and reasonable.

Danielle walked into her gray bedroom and sat her bag down on the gray comforter on the bed. The bed was full sized—meant for a few hours rest before moving on. This bed was smaller than the one she had in Washington, but it would do for the short time she was here.

She walked to the bathroom and checked the supplies in the cabinets. A few white towels and wash cloths were folded on the shelf over the toilet. The cabinet behind the mirror held basic hygiene items in travel sizes, but most of the space was dedicated to first aid supplies. At least SHIELD cared about the safety of their agents.

The kitchen was nearly bare except for a few canned goods and MRE's in brown packages stacked in the cupboard. Danielle decided she would need to find a store and stock up on supplies if she was going to be here a few days. Today, she would prepare herself, but tomorrow Danielle would begin her task of finding Barnes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Three days in Zurich and Danielle still didn't have any leads on Barnes. She had started by looking through homeless shelters, figuring that Barnes could only survive if he had help, but the idea that he could survive on his own had never crossed her mind. Danielle didn't expect that a man with a metal arm could completely disappear—even a trained assassin.

Deciding she needed a break, Danielle left her apartment to sight-see. The temperature may have been cold, but the weather was mild, allowing her to walk freely without worrying about snow.

The buildings she passed all had an old, antique look. Danielle was amazed by the architecture of Europe, and the colors of Zurich were bright and cheerful even in the middle of winter.

Danielle kept walking until she came across an outdoor market. It was surprising to Danielle for an outdoor market to be open during winter, but she assumed the locals knew what they were doing. The market was made up of small kiosks with different items lining each one. The vendors talked rapidly, explaining why their items were the best. Customers traveled from seller-to-seller looking for the best deal.

It was beyond busy.

The activity of the crowd allowed Danielle to go unnoticed as she catalogued the people who caught her eye. As a spy, she was trained to see without being seen. She could stare at a person long enough to remember them, but not long enough that they noticed her.

Moving through the crowd, Danielle rarely made eye contact, yet still saw everyone of interest. She had established that all the locals were smaller people, not overly tall or beefy like the men in the States, or sporting high heels like the women. The people in front of her were casual and content in the chilly weather.

She was passing a vendor selling souvenirs, when Danielle noticed a man slightly taller than those around him. Usually, that wouldn't have been an issue, but something about this man wasn't quite right.

Danielle maneuvered around a kiosk to get a better look at the man's face. She side stepped a mother and daughter and received a full view of his face.

James Buchanan Barnes.

The hypothetical situation she had been living for over a month suddenly manifested itself into the man before her. He looked better than the last time she had seen him. His face was no longer covered in bruises and the cut along his chin had healed into a small scar.

Realizing she was staring, Danielle directed her gaze down and moved her position to get a better vantage point. Relocated to a spot slightly behind his line of vision, and close enough to see what he was buying, Danielle studied his posture, his demeanor, and his purchased items as the vendor totaled his bill. Barnes faced the vendor, but glanced around to the people around him, only holding eye contact for a second. She could tell his shoulders were tense, every muscle pulled tight like a rubber band, yet his face was soft as if not to alert others of his abilities.

The vendor handed Barnes his items and the former assassin began to leave the market. Danielle hadn't expected to find Barnes so soon. When she landed in Zurich, she thought it would take a week if not more. Now, she had the choice to follow him, or lose her mission all together.

She followed.

Barnes was easy to tail with his larger, athletic frame making him stick out within the crowd of lanky men and dainty women. She kept her distance as she trailed him. The sidewalks leading away from the market grew less-and-less crowded making distance her best ally.

Up ahead, Barnes turned a corner into an alley that connected the two streets between the buildings. Danielle waited a beat before entering the alley, but Barnes was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he had entered one of the buildings and began walking toward the other side.

Suddenly, she was pulled to the side into an alcove of a building, and pinned against the wall with an arm across her neck. Danielle looked up to see Barnes scowling over her.

His eyes narrowed on her, then crinkled in confusion. "You?" He questioned in a low tone.

"You remember me?"

Barnes shook his head, as if clearing the memory. "Why are you following me?"

"I need to ask you a few questions," she said. "The last time I saw you, you carried a man from a river."

His arm tightened against her throat. "I don't know you."

"But you recognize me," choked Danielle. "I just want to talk, Barnes."

"How do you know that name?" His eyes scanned the alleyway like he was looking for a strike team.

"Because I went to the museum just like you did. Because I want to help you," she admitted. "Let me help you, Barnes."

Barnes thought through her words before removing his arm from her throat. "You're coming with me."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her along as he marched down the alley. Once they got to the other street, he stopped. "Stay close to me. Don't try to run."

"I understand."

He took her again by the elbow and kept her next to his side as they walked toward a less crowded section of town.

They turned a corner, entering a street with less buildings and less people. The few buildings there were aged by the weather, and the colors were dull compared to the market area.

Barnes led Danielle to a door and pushed her through ahead of him. Inside, he pulled her up the staircase to an open area with four doors leading to apartments. Barnes forced her toward the last door on the right, opened it, and led them both inside.

After locking the door, Barnes held onto Danielle as he dragged her toward a beam in the middle of the room. "Sit down," instructed Barnes.

"Is this really necessary?" Danielle complained.

"Just do as I say," he growled.

Danielle complied and sat down as Barnes removed his backpack and kneeled next to her. She wasn't sure what he was doing until she felt the metal close around her wrist.

"Seriously? Handcuffs?"

"Shut up." He looped the long chain around the beam and latched it shut. "Stay here."

"Where would I go?" Danielle raised the cuff to prove her point.

Barnes ignored her statement and walked toward what Danielle assumed was a bedroom. He was in there for a while before she heard him come out again. He had removed his ballcap and jacket, and was now evaluating his security by walking around the apartment.

Once he was satisfied, Barnes pulled a chair in front of Danielle, sat down, and stared. The silence lasted a long time. Danielle grew uncomfortable.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Danielle Thomas."

"How do you know me?"

"We met after the Helicarrier crash, when you broke my arm and fractured my ribs." She added the last part out of bitterness.

Barnes looked away from her. He seemed to be remembering their last encounter. "I could do much worse."

"I don't doubt it. Your metal arm is impressive." She added, gazing at his left hand.

He furrowed his brow at her remark. "Impressive? Try deadly."

"Maybe to some, but the capabilities it must have, you're increased strength, it's amazing."

"You don't seem to understand." Barnes stood from his chair, making himself look bigger from her perspective.

Danielle recognized the tactic. "Oh, am I supposed to be scared? Let me try again." She cleared her throat. "Please! Please, don't hurt me. Just let me go!"

Barnes recoiled slightly at her obviously fake terror.

Danielle smiled. "Better?"

"You're not afraid of me?"

"The way I see it, if you wanted to kill me, I would already be dead. So, no I'm not scared of you." Danielle shrugged.

Barnes looked her over—his face trying to hide the obvious confusion he felt. He moved the chair back to its spot before disappearing once again into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: We finally get to meet Bucky! I know it took 5 chapters but I needed to build up my character a little. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Danielle had been sitting next to the beam for what seemed like a lifetime, but she figured it had only been a few hours since Barnes had disappeared into his bedroom. She failed to ignore the ache in her back from leaning against the beam, and her butt felt like a pancake that needed to be flipped and hadn't been. Pulling against the handcuff, Danielle was reminded of the soreness in her wrist; she rubbed her arm trying to relieve the pain.

At that moment, Barnes came back into the room and glanced at Danielle as he walked to the kitchen. She had to shift her body to keep her eyes on him—her movements restricted by the handcuff. He started to rummage through cabinets, pulling out items every so often.

Deciding he wasn't going to speak to her, Danielle opened her mouth. "You've been gone a long time."

Barnes flicked his eyes up then turned around, not offering an answer.

Danielle sighed. "This is a nice place. How did you find it?"

Barnes continued making his sandwich.

"I didn't know they had apartments like this. The one I have is a little more crowded with furniture. It has a hallway, too. My room and bathroom are not as easy to access." Danielle continued.

Barnes put down the knife he was using. "Do you always talk this much?"

"Only when I want something." She replied. He waited for her to elaborate. She held up her arm. "Uncuff me."

"No." Barnes started putting stuff away.

"Come on. I just want to stretch my legs. It's not like I can overpower you, super soldier."

Barnes thought over her request before striding over and unlocking the handcuff. "You have five minutes to walk around."

Danielle stood. "That's all I need. Can I use your bathroom?"

Barnes huffed and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her to a small door in the back of the apartment. "Make it quick."

Danielle shut the door behind her and studied the few items on the shelf. He had basic hygiene products, the travel sized ones easy to grab in a hurry.

He knocked on the door breaking her concentration. "Are you done?"

"One minute." Danielle finished in the bathroom and opened the door to find Barnes blocking the doorway. "Thank you."

Barnes stepped aside to follow her back to the kitchen. He let her walk on her own, but Danielle noticed he positioned himself between her and the front door. He studied her as she moved across the floor—memorizing the way she carried herself—just as a spy would.

Danielle did the same, noticing he leaned slightly to the left from the weight of his left arm. She stopped in front of the counter and looked at his uneaten sandwich. "Can I have a sandwich? I can make it myself."

He stayed quiet for a moment, suddenly remembering the sandwich. "You can have that one."

"It's no trouble for me to make my own," she said.

"Eat it if you're hungry." Barnes balled his fists, but kept his voice calm.

Danielle saw the tension in his body and decided to avoid a conflict. "Thank you for the sandwich," she picked it up, "can I have a glass of water? I promise you can handcuff me again after that."

Barnes sighed. "There's a glass beside the sink."

Danielle found the glass and filled it with water from the tap. She took her sandwich and water to the beam and sat down, waiting to be taken captive again. Barnes approached her carefully like he was ready for her to fight him, but Danielle stayed still. He took her hand a little less forcefully than before, and attached the cuff to her wrist.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Danielle nodded her approval. "This is good."

Barnes ignored her.

"You're not very good at taking compliments," she acknowledged.

"I was never given many," he mumbled, as he returned to the kitchen to make another sandwich.

Danielle didn't have a reply, so she took another bite. She watched Barnes construct another sandwich for himself before moving the chair in front of her, and taking a seat. They stared at each other in silence, both preoccupied by their hunger. His eyes locked hers for long moments at a time, then he would look away to take another bite.

She finished her sandwich first and wiped her face. "How long have you lived here?"

Barnes took the last bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly. Once he swallowed, he spoke. "You ask too many questions. I want some information out of you."

"Like what?" She smirked.

"How did you find me?" He crossed his arms.

"Honestly, I got lucky. I was walking through the market when I saw you."

"How did you know I was in Zurich?"

"We found footage of you at Philadelphia International Airport."

"I could have gone anywhere." Barnes stated.

"Yes," she nodded. "But I had a gut feeling you would be in Zurich."

Barnes considered her answer before moving on. "Who is 'we'?"

Danielle paused. She decided her best option was to be honest. "I work for SHIELD. The same group that Steve—"

"Don't." Barnes stood quickly and grew tense.

"Okay." Danielle filed that reaction away for later. "Anything else you want to know?"

Barnes didn't give a reply as he walked back to his bedroom. She expected him to lock himself in his room and go to bed, however, he returned a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket. He threw the pile onto the floor next to Danielle.

"You can sleep on these." He said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Danielle replied.

Barnes nodded slightly then took her glass to the sink. He walked slowly to the bedroom and shot one last look at Danielle before closing his door.

Danielle began spreading the blanket to make somewhat of a bed. She thought about his reaction to Steve's name, and his random act of kindness by giving her the blanket and pillow. He may have been a master assassin, but she could tell he was still that kid from Brooklyn. Danielle tried to settle in the blanket and fall asleep. Tomorrow would start a new adventure.

It was getting warm. Too warm to continue sleeping comfortably.

Danielle rolled to her back and flipped the blanket off her body. She wiped her hand over her hair, trying to smooth her bed head look. Sitting up from the floor, she took in the fact that Barnes was standing at the counter eating cereal. He chewed thoroughly as he looked at her.

Danielle smiled. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

Barnes choked a little on his cereal and coughed to clear his throat. "I wasn't watching you."

Danielle laughed. "I get it. You were making sure your prisoner was still here."

He didn't try to answer. Instead, he cleaned his bowl and walked toward her. Pulling out the key, Barnes unlocked her handcuff. "You can use the bathroom. Do you want cereal?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." Danielle stood slowly and stretched her back.

In the bathroom, Danielle splashed water on her face and dried it with a hand towel. She finger-combed her hair and tied it back in a ponytail. Finished, Danielle returned to the kitchen to find a bowl of cereal with milk sitting out on the counter.

Barnes was seated in the chair he usually sat in when he wanted to keep himself between Danielle and the door. She began eating and looked at him every now and then.

He broke the silence. "I will make a deal with you."

"Really? What's that?" Danielle was intrigued.

"You tell me everything I want to know, and I won't handcuff you until tonight."

Danielle considered this. "You trust me enough not to cuff me?"

Barnes shrugged. "You said it yourself. You can't overpower me."

"Fair enough." Danielle consented. She finished her bowl of cereal and rinsed it in the sink. Walking slowly to the couch, she could feel his eyes on her as she took a seat across from him. "Where do we start?"

Barnes leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Why did they send you after me?"

"You're a valuable asset. My superiors wanted to make sure you didn't end up back in the hands of HYDRA."

He winced at the mention of the name of his former employer. "I meant why you specifically."

"You mean why me and not—" he gave her a look, "—the other guy? Mainly, because I saw you face-to-face, but I have tracked down asset's before and I would like to think I'm the best."

"You're arrogant." He stated.

"I think you meant confident." She raised her eyebrows at him and he looked away. "I read your file Mr. Barnes. I know your personality was boastful at times."

Barnes stood from the chair and put his back to her. "You don't know anything about me."

"You're right. I don't." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He faced her again. "What does SHIELD want from me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just assumed it was for safety."

"For the people?" He accused.

"Yes, but also for you." Danielle stood to address him. "No one should have to go through everything you did."

Barnes swallowed the lump in his throat. "No, they shouldn't," he put his hands on his hips, "but I'm not about to let another government agency lock me in the basement."

"SHIELD wouldn't do that." She argued.

"Can you guarantee that?" He questioned, his voice low.

Danielle took a moment to answer. "No, I can't."

Barnes stayed silent, knowing he had won the argument. She couldn't guarantee his freedom any more than he could.

Danielle was about to protest, when something crashed through the window and struck Barnes. He grabbed his neck and pulled a dart away in his hand. Rocking a little on his feet, Barnes staggered two steps before collapsing to the floor. Danielle rushed forward and kneeled beside him.

"Barnes, can you hear me? We have to get out of here. Please, stand up."

He tried to get his hands under his shoulders to push himself up, but he didn't have the strength to get to his feet. Barnes groaned loudly from the exertion. "Get out of here." He growled.

"I'm staying with you." She insisted. The next moment Barnes passed out.

Danielle heard boots pounding up the stairs and took a defensive stance in front of Barnes. A group of men appeared in the doorway dressed in tactical gear. They seemed surprised to find a woman standing in front of their target. She was ready to fight when she felt something stick in her thigh.

The dart protruded from her jeans with red fletching on the end. Danielle pulled it from her leg, but already felt the effects of the tranquilizer. Drowsy, she felt herself falling to the ground, then two men caught her. They dragged her down the stairs and out into a van. The last image Danielle saw was Barnes lying next to her in the floor of the van.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the dynamic between Bucky and Danielle? Who is taking them and where are they taking them? Sorry to end like this before a hiatus but I will be back!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello readers! I'm back! Sorry for the two week delay but now I we can move on with the story. I hope you are enjoying story so far!

* * *

There was nothing quite like the feel of cold metal against the wrist. Danielle could feel the familiar pull of handcuffs holding her hands behind her back. The chair she sat in was stiff, uncomfortable, and cold. Her eyes were covered by a cloth blindfold that was tied tight around her head like they were trying to pop the top of her skull off to see her brain. Moving her head to stretch her neck, Danielle let out a groan to express her discomfort.

"Good, you're awake." Danielle recognized Barnes' voice behind her.

"How long have you been awake?" Danielle turned her head to ask over her shoulder.

"About twenty minutes. They had to dose me again because I woke up when they were pulling us out of the van." He said.

Danielle could feel him moving against her back. "What did you see while you were awake? Do you think we can get out of here?"

Barnes moved again. "Don't worry about it. Do you still have your blindfold on?"

"Yes."

"Don't take it off."

"Why?" She asked, worried.

"Just keep it on." He warned.

Danielle tried to protest and reached for his hand behind her. Her knuckles brushed the fingers of his flesh hand and she grabbed on.

Barnes stiffened when he felt her hand holding his.

"What are you going to do?" Danielle questioned.

Barnes paused. "Stay here." He pulled against his restraints and broke the chain holding him in the chair.

Danielle heard guards yelling once they realized the Soldier was free. As they tried to recapture Barnes, Danielle could only hear the fighting between them.

A cry of pain.

The crack of bones.

She could only imagine the damage he was inflicting upon the men. They were obviously HYDRA because the rage that had been building for seventy years, exploded from Barnes in a chaotic fury.

Then it was silent.

The only sound Danielle could identify was the heavy breathing coming from a few feet away. She stayed still as footsteps approached her position. A hand grasped her shoulder and she flinched.

"Relax," Barnes advised. He broke the chain on her cuffs with his metal hand.

Danielle relaxed her arms before trying to take off the blindfold.

Barnes stopped her hand. "Don't."

"If I can't see, how am I supposed to get out of here?" Danielle countered.

She felt an arm slip under her legs and around her back. "Hold on to me." He instructed.

"This is ridiculous."

"Danielle," he snapped. "I don't want you to see what I've done, so please. Hold on to me."

She was struck that he had used her first name and by the way he sounded—almost ashamed.

Danielle placed her arms around his neck without protest, and he carried her without another word.

* * *

The change in temperature alerted Danielle that they were outside the building. "Can I take off the blindfold?"

Barnes didn't supply a verbal response. Instead, he placed her on her feet before she slipped off the blindfold.

The first thing she noticed was the newly received cuts and bruises highlighting his face. A few places on his shirt were torn, hinting at other wounds hidden under his clothes.

"You need medical attention." She said.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"I'm not taking you to a hospital. I meant let's find items at a store and I can treat you." Danielle rubbed her wrists, examining her bruises.

"You're not coming with me." Barnes stated.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "This is not about me taking you back to SHIELD. These guys took me, too. That means they will be coming after me. I hate to say it, but staying with you is my best bet."

Barnes glared at her with dark eyes. He seemed to be analyzing her words, and trying to come up with an answer where she didn't go with him.

"I won't slow you down. I know how to lay low. I can fend for myself, and—"

"Enough!" Barnes yelled. He took a breath. "You can come with me for now, but once we get far enough away, we split up."

"I'm not sure about—"

"Do you always talk this much?" Barnes wondered. "How are you still a spy?"

Danielle smiled slightly at his comment. "I only talk this much when I want something."

Barnes shook his head and turned quickly to walk back toward what Danielle assumed was Zurich. She followed him, staying within two steps of his large frame. They were in the countryside, but she could see the lights of the city shining beyond the trees. Danielle didn't make a sound as they trekked through the ankle-deep grass.

In front of her, Barnes stopped and took a few deep breaths.

Danielle went to his side. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you need medical supplies."

Barnes scowled at her. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"My place."

"Your SHIELD supplied safe house?" He scoffed.

"We only have to stop to clean up, maybe eat, and take care of your injuries. We can leave tonight and go anywhere you want." Danielle hoped he would change his mind.

Barnes looked her in the eye. "Fine, but if SHIELD tries to capture me, HYDRA will be the least of your problems." His face grew dark, and for the first time Danielle felt intimidated by him.

"I understand." She nodded her agreement. He backed up a step and waited for her to lead the way.

* * *

A few hours before sunrise, Danielle led Barnes to the back of her safe house. She stepped toward the building, but Barnes caught her arm in his metal hand to stop her.

"If there is a strike team waiting for me, this won't end well." He warned.

Danielle hardened her gaze. "When exactly did I have time to call in a strike team? I'm not in a position to lie, Barnes. If you don't believe me, we can find supplies elsewhere."

He studied her for a moment. "You do realize how dangerous I am, don't you?" Barnes leaned closer.

Danielle didn't back down. "I'm done being threatened by you. Like it or not, we are in this together, so either learn to trust me, or follow through on your threat." She glared daggers at him until his grip began to loosen on her arm.

Barnes didn't say a word. He was too busy processing the way she had spoken to him. Danielle turned her back to him to hide the fear that crossed her face. In retrospect, telling a master assassin to follow through on his threats was not the smartest thing she had ever done; however, her actions received the results she wanted.

Now, Barnes followed her without pause to the back door of the apartment building where she picked the lock to let them inside. The spies moved quietly up the stairs to her apartment, and using the spare key, entered the SHIELD safe house.

Instead of turning on the overhead light, Danielle flipped on a lamp to help them see. She gestured to the room. "You can check the security yourself. I'll get the med kit."

"I'll follow you." Barnes replied. When she seemed to question his answer, he added, "I'm not leaving you alone to call for reinforcements."

"What happened to trusting me?"

"I followed you up here."

"Good point." Danielle conceded.

She carried a bar stool from the kitchen to the bathroom and placed it in front of the sink. Then she took out the med kit from the cabinet, placing it on the counter. Finally, she wet a cloth in the sink, noticing Barnes watching her from the doorway.

"Have a seat." She offered.

Barnes sat heavily on the stool and it creaked under his weight. He avoided looking in the mirror and instead stared at the floor. "I can do this myself."

"What better way to keep an eye on me than watching me clean you up?" Danielle smiled slyly and he scowled at her.

Danielle took the cloth and began dabbing at a cut along his hairline. The blood had clotted in the time it had taken to reach the apartment, leaving a crusty, red trail along his temple. She went to use her other hand to steady his head, but he flinched away when her fingers brushed his jaw.

Danielle took her hands away. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine." He steeled his gaze. "Old habits."

She thought about his words and realized he had never been touched without receiving a punishment. She decided to change the subject.

"Thank you." She said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm thanking you for saving me." She moved to stand in front of him to clean his cheek. "You could have left me there, but you didn't."

"You were there because of me. I couldn't leave you with them." He answered.

"You know," she dropped the cloth in the sink and grabbed a bandage, "you're not as evil as people think you are."

Barnes pushed her hand away and stood. "No, I'm much worse."

"I'm finding that hard to believe. You're not the Soldier anymore."

"Maybe not, but I'm not Bucky Barnes anymore either." He finally turned to look in the mirror and stared at his reflection.

Danielle stood slightly behind his left side. She had an idea. "How about James?"

"James?" He stared at her in the mirror.

"It's the middle ground between your personas. You don't have to be Bucky and you sure as hell don't want to be the Soldier, so just be James." She explained.

He looked back at himself and tried out his new name. "James."

Danielle gave him a small smile. "I like it. It's one of my better ideas." She stepped around him and washed the cloth out in the sink.

James watched her work—quick, efficient movements learned from years of boot camp. "What made you join SHIELD?" He asked.

"You don't have to fake small talk." She replied.

"I'm not."

"It's not a very good story."

James tilted his head. "Humor me."

Danielle turned around to face him. Suddenly, she was struck by how large he appeared when standing within her personal space. Her eyes were at the level of his gruff chin and his broad shoulders blocked her view. Looking up at his face, Danielle noticed how pure his blue eyes were.

Shaking her head to clear the distraction, Danielle focused on her story. Then an idea popped into her head. "Fine. I'll tell you my story, but you have to take off your shirt."

James recoiled. "Excuse me?"

"You obviously have wounds I can't get to and you won't let me out of your sight, so take off your shirt and I'll tell you my story." She crossed her arms.

James sighed and stepped back to peel the shirt from his torso. He pulled the material free by the collar behind his neck and lifted it over his head. His metal arm was freely exposed. The shirt was tossed to the floor as he studied her reaction.

Immediately, Danielle was drawn to the red-tinted flesh where skin collided with metal in a swollen mesh. She scanned the length of his arm all the way to his fingertips. When he balled his fist, Danielle quickly met his eyes.

"I was just admiring." She admitted.

James sat down. "You owe me a story, Agent Thomas."

Danielle nodded. "Alright."


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it!

* * *

Chapter 8:

"In college, I got into a little trouble selling answers to tests." Danielle began her story and started cleaning James' wounds. She focused on a spot on his right shoulder that looked like a bullet had passed through the top layer of skin. "I was very good at finding things and getting what I wanted."

"So I've learned." James mumbled.

Pausing, Danielle gave him a look. "Was that sarcasm, sir?"

"Continue with your story." He ignored her accusation.

"Anyways," she proceeded, "I was selling answer sheets and making money, when someone ratted me out. I was called into the dean's office, but instead of meeting the dean and being expelled, I met the director of SHIELD and was recruited as a spy."

Danielle wiped away the crusted blood from a cut on his ribs. "Good as new."

"Did you finish college?"

"No, but I'm happy where I am."

"Even right now, stuck with me and a bounty on your head." James stared at the ground.

Danielle thought about her answer. "Yes, even right now. Life's no fun if you're not being chased."

James glanced at her face wondering how she could be so happy about being chased by a ruthless organization of killers. "You're crazy." He surmised.

Danielle let out a real laugh. "That's no way to speak to a woman, James. Consider that your first lesson in your new life." He didn't smile or laugh, but the grimace that had permanently, occupied his face did decrease into a neutral expression. Danielle qualified it as progress in his reformation.

Picking up his shirt, James tried to pull it back on until Danielle stopped him. "Don't put that back on."

"It's the only one I have." He replied.

"This is a safe house. I have clothes for men, too." She started for the door then stopped. "If you would please follow me to the bedroom, I can get you some clean clothes."

"Lead the way." James said.

Danielle walked slowly down the hall to the bedroom where she had spent only a few nights. She turned on a lamp and opened the door to the closet. Inside, one wall held all female clothing and the other wall held all male clothing.

"Pick whatever you want. The clothes are ordered by size." Danielle turned to flip through the female clothing.

James entered the closet to look through the clothes. He found his size near the back and pulled three different shirts from the rack along with a pair of dark washed jeans.

He turned to Danielle. "I want to take a shower before I put on clean clothes."

She stopped and looked at him. "Okay, we can go back to the bathroom."

"No. You can stay here, but don't leave this room."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"I can trust you for five minutes. Just stay in this room until I'm done."

Danielle nodded her agreement and continued looking for clothes. She heard James enter the bathroom, then the shower turned on not long after. He was trusting her not to call SHIELD while she was alone, and for some reason, she didn't want to.

Once she had found something to wear, Danielle took a seat on the bed with her clothes in her lap. The water turned off in the bathroom, hinting that James had finished rinsing off and was soon to return. Danielle heard the bathroom door open, then footsteps approaching the bedroom.

In the doorway, James appeared looking refreshed and slightly less intimidating with his shaggy brown hair wet and slicked back. The dark washed jeans paired with the black long-sleeved shirt reminded her of the tactical gear he had worn when they first met.

"Feel better?" Danielle stood from the bed and smoothed the clothes over her arm.

James shrugged. "I feel cleaner." He stepped away from the door. "You can take a shower if you want."

"Thanks." She moved toward the hallway and walked to the bathroom with James right behind her. Danielle stopped at the door to face him. "I gave you five minutes alone. Can I get the same?"

James reached around her into the bathroom and grabbed his old shirt from the hook on the wall. "I forgot my shirt. Take all the time you need."

Closing the door quickly, Danielle tried to distract from her embarrassment by turning on the shower, preparing a towel, and balancing her stack of clothes on the counter. She caught her reflection in the mirror—her cheeks were tinted red and her hair looked wild where pieces had pulled out of her ponytail. Danielle directed her gaze away and removed her clothes to get in the shower.

After scrubbing all the dirt away in the warm water, Danielle dried off and pulled on her new clothes. She exited the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to find James doing push-ups repeatedly.

"I see you made use of your spare time." She wrapped the towel around her hair to squeeze the excess water out.

James stopped and got to his feet. "I've never had much spare time. It's the only way I know how." Danielle realized how true his statement probably was.

James cleared his throat. "We should sleep here for a few hours."

"Are you sure? I can pack a bag and we can be on the road in ten minutes."

"I'm sure you could," he glanced at the bed, then back to her, "but I would like to get some sleep."

"Do you want the bed?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." He moved toward the door. "Goodnight, Danielle."

Danielle turned to let him pass. "Goodnight, James." He paused for a second between her and the doorway and their eyes locked. Danielle froze, afraid that if she looked away she would scare him.

James left the room and disappeared down the hall. Danielle watched him until he laid down on the couch. The spy in her urged her to call Fury and get out of Zurich with Barnes in tow; however, the personal side of her wanted to call Steve and tell him about his best friend. The decision shouldn't have been so hard—it was either her job or her allegiance to Steve—but she found herself avoiding the problem. Danielle returned to the bedroom hoping sleep would clear her mind.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

A car horn sounded from the street below the widow. The people of Zurich had started their day in the same way as the metropolis of D.C.—loud, angry, and running a bit late.

Danielle rolled onto her back in the full-sized bed. Even with the curtains pulled, the light coming from outside was bright enough to make her alert.

Suddenly, she remembered the assassin sleeping on her couch, and got out of bed.

Striding quickly to the living room, Danielle held her breath. The couch came into view, but it was empty. She looked over to the kitchen and noticed a glass and plate were sitting out, hinting that he had already woken up and eaten breakfast. Danielle searched the entire apartment only to find nothing and no one.

Barnes was gone.

That realization hit Danielle so hard it knocked the air from her chest and caused her to collapse on the couch. She started going through the what ifs, thinking of all the opportunities where she could have called Fury and been back in the States right now. The issue was that she had allowed herself to be played by Barnes—it wouldn't happen again.

Standing from the couch, Danielle went back to the bedroom to put together a plan. In the closet, a false panel hidden in the back held new technologies produced by SHIELD that she hoped would help in recapturing Barnes. The space held a few guns, a set of industrial handcuffs, a couple of unidentifiable items, and a handheld device.

Danielle picked up the handheld and pressed the button to turn it on. The screen came to life as the SHIELD logo appeared in the center, then the screen changed. Three choices lined the left of the screen, but the one that caught Danielle's eye said "Tracking". Clicking the screen, the tracking option changed the screen to a map of Europe before it zoomed in to a spot in Austria.

Who was she tracking?

To the side, an information button stood out against the map. Danielle pressed the button hoping it could tell her who she was tracking. The information took a second to load, but once the page came up, she found that the tracker was in the heel of a pair of boots.

"Who puts a tracker in boots?" She complained, aloud.

The device acknowledged her question and provided an answer. "All shoes in SHIELD safe houses are equipped with tracking devices."

Danielle thought of another question. "Can you tell me which house these shoes came from?"

"These shoes were catalogued at safe house S-221 in Zurich."

Turning around to scan the closet, Danielle found the empty space on the male side where a pair of boots used to sit.

"It's Barnes," she practically yelled in her excitement, knowing that he wasn't missing again.

Now she had a lead and a way to find him as long as he kept the shoes. Barnes thought he was smart leaving her behind, but he only succeeded in amplifying her want to find him. This was not the first suspect who had gotten a head start. Even with a head start she had found Barnes the first time. He wasn't going to get away.

Grabbing her duffel bag from the floor, she began to fill it with clothes that she would need. Barnes was heading east, meaning it would probably get colder as he traveled, meaning Danielle needed layers. Besides clothes, she packed the handcuffs, two hand guns with ammo, and a taser that she wasn't certain she would need, but sounded good all the same. Danielle slipped the tracker into her back pocket before picking up her bag and leaving the apartment.

In the lobby, Danielle saw the landlord at the desk.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye and then he saw the bag. "Leaving so soon?"

"Change of plans. Thank you for the apartment."

"I hope you had a nice stay."

"Of course." Danielle shifted the bag on her shoulder and stared out the window. "How long do you think this chill will last?"

The landlord put the key back on the hook as he took an envelope from the mailbox. He handed her the envelope and said, "The heat is never too far away. This chill will only last for so long."

"Right." She understood the hidden meaning in his words. "Thank you again."

Danielle walked out of the building toward the car she had used from the airport. The car, like the apartment, was SHIELD issued, making it easily traceable, but equally convenient.

The hidden meaning that she picked up from the landlord was code for the events at the Triskelion. Relations between SHIELD and HYDRA were heating up. He also meant that Fury wasn't happy about how long it was taking her to find Barnes.

Overall, the heat was about to come down on Danielle if she couldn't return Barnes to SHIELD. She started the car and set the tracker on the console and began following the map to Barnes.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read! Please review if you like this story or even if you don't like it and tell me what I need to fix.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Ten hours after leaving Zurich, Danielle had finally caught up to Barnes in Budapest, Hungary. The tracker told her that he had been in the same place for at least four hours and Danielle hoped he was still there. As the tracker got closer, the map zoomed in until Danielle could see the view of the street she was currently driving down. The screen showed that the building to her left was where the signal was coming from.

It was nearly two in the morning and the only sounds on the street came from her car as she parked near the curb. Waiting was not Danielle's strong suit, but breaking into an assassin's room in the middle of the night did not seem like a good idea. She needed the element of surprise and daylight.

The sun would rise in a few hours, allowing Danielle to take a nap before facing Barnes.

* * *

The dot on the screen of the tracker flashed in a steady rhythm while Danielle walked in the direction it pinpointed. The closer she got to Barnes, the faster the dot flashed. He was about one hundred yards in front of her and the anticipation she felt grew with every step.

A sense of déjà vu settled onto Danielle as she approached an outdoor market with organic foods. She weaved through the crowd, trying to keep a low profile and avoid suspicion. Her hair was twisted into a bun at the back of her head with a plain ball cap pulled low over her eyes, and the collar of her jacket flipped up around her neck. None of the people around her seemed to notice her.

The dot grew closer on the screen as Danielle side stepped a few people, and when she looked up…

There he was.

Barnes was facing her as he chatted with a vendor about something he was planning to buy. She inched closer to him while he was occupied. The vendor handed Barnes a bag of goods and he left the stand to join the crowd of people on the street. Danielle kept up with him, using the tracker to make sure she was going the right way. Barnes began on a path similar to how he had captured her in Zurich. When he turned down an alley, Danielle rolled her eyes.

Before walking into the alley, Danielle stuffed the tracker into the side pocket of her backpack. She entered the opening, keeping her body relaxed while waiting to be thrown against a wall. Danielle passed a doorway and just as she expected, two hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall. She faced her attacker, hazel eyes meeting blue ones.

"You?" Barnes questioned. "What are you doing here?" His fingers dug into her shoulders.

"Hello to you, too." Danielle leaned her head against the wall and smiled.

"How did you find me?"

"I'm a spy. Did you think it would be that easy to get rid of me?"

Barnes closed his eyes for a moment. "You shouldn't be here, Danielle."

Annoyed at his use of her name, and that he was still holding her against the wall, she tried to shrug him off. "Let me go, Barnes."

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Not until you tell me how you found me."

Danielle took her elbow and slammed it down on his metal arm as she spun away from the grip of his flesh hand. The move was meant to distance herself from him and she succeeded.

"Impressive," he said, slightly amused.

Danielle pulled her gun from the small of her back. "Get down on your knees, Barnes."

Barnes seemed unfazed by the pistol pointed at him. Danielle thought she saw a hint of a smile cross his face—a ridiculous idea. He looked both ways in the alley. "We should get out of the open."

"The only place your going is back to SHIELD." Danielle aimed, steadily.

Barnes' face grew dark. "I don't think you're prepared to use that on me, Danielle." He took a slight step toward her.

Danielle shifted slightly in her stance. "Do you want to find out?"

Barnes paused.

Then quicker than Danielle was prepared for, he had ripped the gun out of her hand, grabbed her around the throat, and was holding her against his chest with the gun pointed at her head. Danielle pulled against his arm, but his grip was unrelenting.

Barnes pushed the gun into her temple. "Never pull a gun unless you're prepared to use it. Consider that your first lesson as a spy." He shoved her away from him and stuffed the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

Danielle faced him. "Now what, Barnes?"

"Obviously, I can't get rid of you, so you're coming with me." He approached her and tried to take hold of her arm, but she pulled away.

"I can walk on my own." She asserted.

Barnes huffed in frustration. "Just keep up."

"Lead the way." She gestured toward the road.

Stepping past her, Barnes started down the left side of the alley. Danielle stayed a step behind him, keeping pace as he led her to the street.

Ten minutes of walking had led Danielle to the apartment building she had parked in front of last night. Her car sat across the street where she had left it. Barnes walked up the stairs of the building and stopped at the end of the hall to open the apartment door. He let Danielle enter first and followed her inside, locking the door behind him.

Danielle took in the apartment and the furniture set up. Barnes had moved the furniture in where it would be hard to enter quickly from the door. He had left the window areas open for a quick escape.

Smart.

Danielle slipped off her backpack and took off her hat. "How do you find these places? This is really nice."

"I guess I'm lucky." Barnes shrugged off his bag, then started removing the gloves that covered his hands. Danielle hadn't noticed before that Barnes wore gloves to cover his metal hand. He took off his jacket and hat and laid the pile on the couch.

He approached Danielle, slowly, and stuck out his right hand. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have left you alone. Those people are after you, too, and I shouldn't have left you in the middle of the night."

"I'm only trying to help you." Danielle said. Barnes glanced at his proffered hand, then met her eyes. Danielle hesitated, but took his hand and shook—his grip was tight on hers.

 _Click._

The cool metal slid around her wrist until it clasped on the other side. Danielle looked down at the handcuff then back to Barnes. "Seriously?"

"It's just a precaution." He almost grinned at her discomfort.

Danielle tried to pull away from him, only succeeding in tightening his grip on her hand. Barnes pulled her toward him and trapped her against his chest, securing the cuff onto her other wrist.

"That's better," said Barnes.

Danielle scoffed. "Is this really necessary? And did you use my own cuffs on me?"

"Some spy you are. You didn't even feel me lift your cuffs." Barnes leaned in closer. "Now, I don't have to keep an eye on you."

Danielle struggled in his grip, but his arms held her tight to his torso. Barnes knew she couldn't over power him.

Acting like she had conceded to his strength, Danielle sighed, then thrust her knee between his legs.

Barnes released her immediately and stumbled backward. He bent over with his hands on his knees and sucked in a breath.

"And I did that with both you're eyes on me," taunted Danielle. "Imagine what might happen when you aren't watching."

Barnes stood and studied her. "You're crazy."

"That's not very nice, James."

"Oh, so I'm James again?" He questioned.

Danielle ignored his remark. "Please uncuff me."

"I don't trust you."

"That's too bad," she whined. "I thought we were becoming good friends.

James stepped quickly to close the distance between them and picked Danielle up and threw her over his shoulder. Although she tried to wiggle free, James had a strong hold on her, and he walked easily with her on his left side.

He opened the door to the second bedroom in the apartment and threw her on the bed. James felt a tinge of amusement when she glared at him.

Danielle sat up on the bed. "So, I get a bed this time? Upgrade."

"Then enjoy your stay." James turned to leave.

"Can I order room service?" Danielle called as he slammed the door behind him. The corners of her mouth slid up her face, knowing that her time with James was about to become more interesting.


	11. Chapter 10

The noise was soft at first. She couldn't even hear it until she felt herself waking up. Danielle opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She was in a bedroom with bright colored walls. A three-drawer dresser sat against the wall to her right, and a door next to it stood closed.

Danielle flipped the sheets back to find she was still in her clothes from last night. Standing from the bed, she scratched at her head to fluff her hair; it needed to be brushed and probably washed.

The noise came again from outside the door.

Danielle tiptoed to the door and cracked it open it see what was making the noise.

James was in the middle of the living room, punching into the air, working on combos, and breathing in bursts to exhale the power through the punch. He was fast and his technique was flawless. Danielle was impressed with how precise his movements were. She opened the door wider to get a better look and the door creaked.

James stopped quickly and turned to her.

"Sorry. I was just watching." She apologized, stepping into the open.

"See anything useful?" James asked.

"I could barely keep up. You move fast." Danielle approached him, then took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"You're better than you give yourself credit for." James replied.

"Didn't stop you from breaking my arm." She quipped.

James nodded. "You and I aren't exactly a fair fight, but you could defend yourself against lesser man."

"You're quite boastful about your abilities." Danielle commented.

"And you're quite modest about yours." James crossed the space to stand in front of her.

Danielle smiled. "If you are trying to intimidate me, it won't work."

James didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed her arm with his metal hand and pulled her to her feet, then he spun her around and put her in a headlock.

Danielle nearly panicked at the thought of James reverting to the Winter Soldier and killing her instantly.

"What are you doing?" She struggled against him.

"Training. Get out of the headlock." James instructed.

"Didn't you just say this wasn't fair?" She reminded him, gripping his arm with both hands.

"I'll go fifty percent."

Danielle scanned the room to find her advantage. They were standing in the middle of the living room with the couch and two lounge chairs surrounding them. His back was facing a wall and Danielle found her advantage.

She back pedaled him into the wall and the hit loosened his grip. Danielle threw her hips back into his, then pulled his body weight over her shoulder. James landed on the floor, sprawled on his back.

"How'd I do?" Danielle questioned.

He looked at her before swinging his body around and kicking her legs out from under her. She fell onto his chest, suddenly eye-to-eye with her instructor.

James smirked. "Good move using the wall. Smart thinking."

"Thanks," Danielle shifted, "I like finding my advantage and using it. However, I don't like being knocked down by a cheap shot."

"I said I would go fifty percent. I never said I would play fair." James stated.

He was so close Danielle could feel his breath when he spoke. She felt calm being this close to him. He was solid, dependable.

Then she realized she hadn't replied.

"Right. Next time I won't stand so close."

Danielle stared into his eyes for a second longer than she should have. He was handsome, and thoughtful, and she was still lying on top of him.

Bracing herself with his chest, Danielle slid off to his side, then stood up. He laid there for a moment longer until she reached out her hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself to a standing position.

"Thank you," he said to her before walking toward the kitchen.

Danielle followed him with her eyes until she spotted the window, covered by curtains. She pulled back the fabric to reveal a new city she didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Deva, Romania. It's a smaller city. Less likely that HYDRA has a cell here." James provided.

"How long have we been here?" Danielle glanced at him.

"Four hours maybe. You slept a long time."

"Well, we can't all function on two hours of sleep, Super Soldier." She teased.

"At least I don't snore." James cocked an eyebrow.

Danielle was horrified. "I do not snore."

"I beg to differ." James walked toward the other bedroom. "There's a shower in the bathroom, but you have to let the hot water build up."

"I don't snore, James," protested Danielle, ignoring his information.

James looked back at her from the door. "Okay, Danielle." He closed his door without waiting for her reply.

Danielle stared at his closed door, stunned silent by his comment. She told herself he was lying.

* * *

After a few minutes, the water warmed in the shower and the steam started to build. Danielle stripped off her long sleeve shirt, and winced when she stretched her arm the wrong way. The cut on her arm was healing, but the process was slow.

Ten minutes later, Danielle stepped out of the bathroom to find James in the kitchen unloading two plastic bags.

"You don't know how to be idle, do you?" She said.

"James looked over his shoulder at her. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Alright, chef. Surprise me."

"I'm warning you. I only do simple."

"I like simple." Danielle returned to her bedroom to put away her dirty clothes.

She reentered the kitchen with her hair pulled away from her face in a ponytail; she felt good for the first time in weeks. Stress wasn't trying to overwhelm her and worry wasn't plaguing her thoughts. She sat at the table, smiling at James.

"What did you prepare, chef?" She asked.

"A turkey sandwich with Romanian cheese." He placed a plate in front of her.

Danielle took a bite from the sandwich and nodded her approval. "Very good." She watched him bite into his sandwich and begin eating it until she realized she was staring.

Looking away, Danielle spoke again. "How long are we staying here?"

"We?" He eyed her.

"Right. I forgot you were trying to get rid of me."

He smiled a little. "Unsuccessfully."

Danielle laughed. "I don't appreciate your jokes at my expense."

"That's too bad." James stood to take the plates to the sink while Danielle walked to the couch under the window and took a seat, curling her feet underneath herself.

Once he was finished in the kitchen, James joined her on the couch, leaving a space between them, and Danielle silently thanked him,

"What would you like to do?" She asked.

"Are you bored?" James asked.

Danielle sat back against the cushions. "Not if you aren't."

"Because we could always train," he said.

"No, no, no." Danielle shook her head. "I've had enough headlocks and body slams for one day."

James thought a moment. "Would you tell me a story?"

"About what?"

"Tell me how a girl like you becomes a spy?"

"I already told you that story. And what do you mean a girl like me?"

"Someone who is supposed to track down and bring in an assassin, but decides to tail him and learn about him before turning him in. Not all spies would do that." James explained.

"Maybe I'm just stupid," she shrugged.

"I don't believe that."

She held his gaze as he waited for her to reply. "I don't like to judge people based on second hand information. Obviously, I knew what you did, but you were forced to commit those crimes. I wanted a chance to understand you for myself."

"But you were never afraid of me?"

Her cheeks colored pink. "That was a bluff. I thought you would kill me when I had my back turned."

"Finally, the truth." He frowned deeper.

"You can be intimidating." Danielle shifted in her seat.

"Do I scare you now?" James glanced at her.

She thought for a moment. "Not really. Because now I know you're a big softie." She tossed a pillow at him and jumped from the couch.

James blocked the pillow from hitting his face, then chased after her. Danielle had tried to run for her room, but he caught her at the doorway. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his chest.

"You really thought you could out run me?" He asked, holding her against him.

Danielle held onto the doorway, trying to free herself from his grip. "I was testing your reflexes. I think they're good."

"You're so helpful." James rolled his eyes.

His arms stayed locked around her waist for a long period before Danielle decided to question his actions. "Are you going to hold me all day?"

James looked at her body in his arms. "I could if I wanted to."

"I know, but I would feel uncomfortable."

"Are you uncomfortable now?"

"Maybe a little."

"Because I'm intimidating?"

Danielle sighed. "Because your metal arm is pinching me."

"Fine." James lifted her over his shoulder, then tossed her on the bed.

Sitting up, Danielle grumbled, "Jerk."

James smiled at her obvious discomfort. "I've been called worse."

"Next time I will expand my vocabulary." She stood and straightened her shirt.

"A lady shouldn't curse." James told her.

"This isn't the 1940's, and I can do whatever the hell I want." Her hands rested on her hips.

"You look very intimidating right now," he said.

"Good, now you know how it feels."

"Promise you won't throw pillows at me and I will tell you some stories about me." James offered.

Danielle thought about his offer. She was very curious of what he remembered about being Bucky Barnes. "Fine. You owe me a story." Danielle led the way to the couch with James a few steps behind.

* * *

"So Steve punches the guy. Well, he hits him at least, but he doesn't back down. The guy was probably two-hundred pounds heavier and a foot taller, but Steve didn't care." James smiled at the memory.

"And where were you during all of this?" Danielle asked.

James stared at the floor, trying to recall the memory. "I was still in the bar flirting with a girl. I heard someone talking about a fight outside and I knew it was Steve."

Danielle threw her head back in laughter. "I can't imagine Captain Rogers being that tiny."

James sobered at the mention of Steve's other persona. His body grew tense and his eyes narrowed like he suddenly alarmed by something.

Danielle noticed the change and sat up on the couch. "James? Are you okay?"

"Mission status: incomplete." James began to mumble words about Hydra and Shield, and Danielle grew nervous as to what he would do next.

"James." She reached out her hand and touched his knee.

He blinked a few times in rapid succession before focusing on Danielle.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so," he replied. James glanced at her hand on his knee. She thought he was uncomfortable and tried to pull her hand away, but he stopped her.

James took he hand in his metal one and studied her palm for a moment. He aligned their fingers and pressed their palms together. His movements were slow as if not to scare her.

"The one thing I've learned," he finally spoke, "is how important touch can be. Every time a Hydra agent hit me, the more I hated them. Then one day they stopped hitting me and strapped me to a machine that sent electric shocks into my brain." He moved his fingers between hers and locked their hands together.

"When that happened, I wished for them to hit me again because I missed human touch. The pain of them hitting me was nothing compared to the pain of that machine," James met Danielle's eyes, "That's how they broke me. They made me like them by making me hate the machine."

Danielle was silent. She didn't know what to say because nothing could heal his pain, or make him forget. His hand tightened on hers, reminding her of the strength in his left arm and the fragileness of his mind.

"You're not broken, James. You're the strongest person I've ever met, and I don't just mean physically. You've fought their control for seventy years and you keep fighting every day. I wish I had that strength." Danielle squeezed his hand, unsure if he could feel the pressure.

Surprised by her comment, James shifted uneasily on the couch, but he didn't release her hand. "You're stronger than you realize, Danielle."

She smiled. "Maybe I am."

They both grew quiet, enjoying the closeness of another person.


	12. Chapter 11

The scream pierced the night air.

It was a pained scream that came from deep in the chest. Danielle opened her eyes and scanned the room, listening for another scream. The sound came again and she knew it had to be James.

She exited her bedroom, padding softly into the hallway, her bare feet were silent on the hardwood. Danielle opened his door and looked inside. James was lying on his back, his limbs contracted until all his muscles were popping under his skin. His eyes were closed tight and he gritted his teeth in pain.

Danielle approached his bed, hoping he wouldn't wake up as the soldier and attack her. She placed her hand on the bicep of his flesh arm and whispered, "James."

He didn't appear to notice her presence, so she tried again, this time speaking louder to gain his attention. "James, wake up."

James opened his eyes and shot up in bed. He searched his surroundings as he tried to catch his breath. Danielle recognized the look in his eyes.

It was James, not the soldier.

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare." She said.

He met her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Danielle was caught off guard by his question. "No, James. I'm fine. See?" She did a slow turn to show she was unharmed.

James nodded before dropping his head in his hands. "It was so real."

"It's okay," she sat next to him and placed her arm around his shoulders. "It was just a dream. No one is going to hurt you."

She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, trying to sooth him. When he finally seemed to relax, she moved to vacate the bed.

James placed his hand on her leg. "Will you—will you stay for a while?"

The look in his eyes made her heart lurch. She knew what it was like to spend a restless night, afraid to close your eyes.

She nodded and moved to lie down in the bed next to him. James laid back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. Danielle watched him breathing slower.

"Thank you, Danielle. It was stupid of you to wake me, but thank you."

"I only did it to ensure my sleep was no longer interrupted." She teased.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. Sometimes it feels so real, but it's just your brain messing with you." She snuggled into the pillow as if wiping the memories of restless nights from her mind.

James rolled onto his side to face her. His eyes studied her face in the half-lighted room.

"Go back to sleep," Danielle patted her free hand between them on the pillow. "Everything will be all right."

James placed his metal hand onto her free hand and held it. "Goodnight, Danielle."

"Goodnight, James."

* * *

James opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was how late he was. Usually, he woke up at six thirty every morning, no alarm clock just natural. This morning was different because the sun was fully in the sky.

The second thing he noticed, and it probably should have been the first, was the weight on his chest. Danielle laid beside him, her head on his chest and her hand over his heart.

It made him nervous to be this close to someone because he didn't have good memories of human closeness. He thought about trying to leave the bed without her noticing, but as soon as he tried to move, she spoke.

"It's not very nice to let a girl wake up in your bed alone." She teased.

"It's fine when the girl is pretending to sleep." He replied, relaxing a little.

Danielle propped her head on her hand to look at him. "I've only been up for a few minutes. I didn't want to wake you. Besides, you were the one who asked me to stay."

"You're right about that." James smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Then he realized how close they were and what he had done, his face morphed to his stoic expression and he moved out of the bed.

Danielle furrowed her brow. "James, are you okay?"

"Fine. It's late. My routine is off." James began doing pushups in quick succession.

"I'm sorry." Danielle got up from the bed, suddenly self-conscious of her half-dressed state.

"It was my fault." James insisted, continuing to do pushups.

Danielle didn't wait for him to stop because she knew he wouldn't. She had scared him somehow and he was trying to cope. She went back to her room, wondering what had set him off.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed sharing a bed with him. Other than his metal arm, his body was warm, and Danielle had fallen asleep before she could return to her own bed.

Deciding it was pointless trying to understand his thought process, Danielle moved to her bag to change clothes. She slipped on her jeans and pulled on a plain long-sleeved shirt. After pulling up her hair into a ponytail, Danielle felt calmer and left her room to find James.

He was eating an apple in the kitchen, his back facing her as he stared out the window.

"Did you get your routine in order?" She prompted, glaring at the back of his head.

James turned to face her. "Are you angry with me now?"

"No, I'm not angry."

"Too bad. I was hoping you would finally see the evil in me and run away." James walked toward the door.

"Quit pushing me away, James." Danielle rushed after him.

"Don't follow me!" James barked at her. His body grew tense as he looked at her. "You should be afraid, Danielle, because I can take you by the throat," his hand closed around her neck, "and squeeze the life out of you without a second thought." His grip tightened and Danielle pulled at his arm.

"Do it, James." Danielle struggled to speak. "Because…you can't…blame this…on the soldier…this is you."

The grip on her throat held tight for a second longer, then he slowly released her. Danielle dropped to her knees, coughing, and sucking in air. James looked at his hands. He didn't know why he had done it.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered in desperation, covering his face with his hands.

Danielle looked up at him from the floor. "There is nothing wrong with you. You just need help."

James stepped toward Danielle and reached out his hand to help her up.

She didn't shy away from him like he thought she would, but took his hand and let him lift her to her feet.

"Why do you want to help me?" He asked.

Danielle touched her hand to the side of his face. "Because I care about you." She didn't realize she was leaning closer until his lips brushed hers, then Danielle found herself kissing the deadliest assassin in history.

There was a moment when James didn't register what was happening and he didn't respond. He didn't return the kiss, but he didn't push her away. His hands stayed firmly on her hips where he was holding her steady, neither venturing to pull her closer nor create some distance.

Danielle pulled away first and searched his eyes to gauge his reaction. They stared at each other for a long time. The silence surrounding them was a vacuum sucking the air out of the room.

Finally, James moved his eyes and noticed how close they still were. He removed his hands from her hips, letting them fall to his sides. Step-by-step, James eased away from Danielle and toward the door. In one motion, he turned around and exited the apartment, leaving Danielle alone.

* * *

Dark had nearly fallen outside and James still hadn't returned to the apartment. Danielle had paced the floor most of the afternoon, waiting for him to return. Kissing him wasn't something she had planned to do—he was her mission—but she couldn't stop the obvious attraction she felt for him. Now, she was going to lose him and her job, because Fury wouldn't except any excuses for losing the Winter Soldier.

The apartment door opened slowly, and Danielle's heart stopped for a moment. James appeared in the doorway with an unreadable expression. They stared at each other silently, as he closed the door.

James spoke first. "You didn't lock the door. What do they teach you at Shield?"

Danielle released a breath. "James, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. We were both angry and the emotion got the better of me."

"It's okay, Danielle." He said, walking toward her.

"No, it's not, because I took advantage of you and—" James' lips cut off her sentence as he kissed her. His hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her into him hungrily.

He pulled away after one last kiss, and waited for her reaction.

Danielle stared at him wide-eyed until she registered what had taken place. "You just kissed me."

James nodded. "I'm out of practice, but I didn't think I was that bad."

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I thought, earlier, when you left, you weren't coming back."

James rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "You surprised me, in more ways than one. I needed to think, then I realized I lost seventy years of my life and this was my chance to start living."

Danielle smiled, but it faded when a thought crossed her mind. "But what about HYDRA and SHIELD? What if they find us?"

"That's tomorrow's problem." James kissed her cheek. "I'm still focused on today." He kissed a spot on her neck and lingered.

Danielle tilted her head, savoring the sensation. "I think we need to discuss today's problem further." She slid her hands up his sides. "And I'm very thorough in my arguments."

"Really?" James looked at her face. "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more comfortable."

"Your place or mine?" She smirked.

"I vote mine." James lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. Danielle kicked her legs in protest.

James walked to his bedroom and tossed Danielle onto his bed. He moved to kiss her, but hesitated a few inches from her mouth.

"James?" Danielle questioned.

"Are you sure about this? You're not scared of me?"

Danielle placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her lips. She released him after a long moment.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not scared of you?"

"Apparently a few." James answered.

Danielle leaned in toward his ear and whispered, "I'm not scared of you."

James claimed her mouth with his and laid back on the bed.

Danielle knew how rough he was when he fought, she was surprised by how gentle he was with her. His hands caressed her skin without leaving a mark, even his metal hand was gentle. Danielle took care to treat James with the same kindness. James had been beaten and broken by many people, but Danielle was trying to be the person to put him back together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone still reading this story! We are getting close to an ending but I don't know when that will be. Please keep reading and please leave a review if you enjoy this story.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this story. I haven't finished it the way I wanted, but I'm very close. Thank you for reading!

* * *

For two weeks, Danielle and James lived in the small apartment in Deva without worrying about being found. They acted like newlyweds, rarely leaving the apartment unless they had to.

Danielle held onto James's arm while they walked through the town square. "Why did we have to leave the apartment?" Danielle questioned.

James kept his eyes on the people as he answered her. "Because we needed to gather supplies and get some fresh air."

"Fresh air is overrated." Danielle leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but it's good for you." James kissed the top of her head.

He led her to a store and opened the door for her. They walked around gathering the food items and other supplies they needed. At the register Danielle paid the cashier and James grabbed the bags, leading the way out of the store. They were a few blocks from the building when James stopped.

Danielle turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something," he glanced behind them, "go to the apartment and wait for me."

"What? No. I'll go with you." Danielle stepped back the way they had come, but James held her shoulders to stop her.

"Go to the apartment. I'll be right behind you." James put the bags of food in her hands.

"No, James," she argued. "We stay together."

James placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Danielle, please go. I'll be right behind you."

Danielle nodded. "You promise?"

"I promise." James kissed her forehead and backed away from her.

Danielle turned quickly and continued the walk to their apartment. She climbed the stairs and locked herself in the apartment, her hand shaking as she bolted the door. Going to the bedroom she and James shared, Danielle took out her gun to study the street below the window.

On the street she saw locals going about their business, but James was nowhere to be seen. She collapsed on the bed with her head in her hands, thinking about what would happen if James didn't return.

She would be alone and empty handed when she returned to SHIELD—if she returned to SHIELD. She couldn't face Fury if she didn't have James, and she couldn't face Steve after lying to him for nearly three months.

A knock on the window broke her thoughts. Danielle got to her feet and aimed the gun at the figure on the fire escape. When her eyes focused, she recognized James. She placed her gun on the table and opened the window.

James stepped through the window then closed it behind him. As he turned, Danielle's palm connected with his cheek, slapping him across the face. James was stunned.

"Okay, I deserved that." He conceded.

"You're going to tell me what's going on, or I swear I'm calling SHIELD." Danielle stared him down.

James held up his hands to seem less threatening. "I heard someone mention HYDRA on the street today, so I followed them."

"And you couldn't mention that before you ran off?" Danielle argued.

"I was trying to protect you."

"By leaving me alone and making me worry?"

"If you would have gone with me, I would have been worried about you the whole time," James stared at the ground, "I needed to focus to keep my guard up. I needed to know you'd be safe if I…if I was…captured." His eyes avoided her gaze.

Danielle allowed his words to sink in and change her mind from anger to understanding. "What did you learn about HYDRA?" She asked, crossing her arms.

James looked out the window. "There's a smaller base about fifteen miles from here. It's one of the only intact cells left."

Danielle studied James, letting his body language fill in the information he wasn't saying. She knew what he wanted to do. "You want to take it out, don't you?"

Finally, James met her gaze. "Yes. I want to end HYDRA before they destroy more lives."

Her head screamed at her to ignore his sympathetic appeal, but her heart wanted her to hug him. Danielle sighed.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving me and thinking you knew what was best for me, but I agree with you."

James nodded his understanding, but couldn't help the smile on his face. "You won't stay mad at me long," he stepped toward her, "will you, Dani?"

"One kiss won't make me forgive you." Danielle turned her head away, but stood her ground.

James continued his advance, closing the distance between them. "The problem is," he said as he leaned in, "if I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

His lips pressed against hers once, the action softening her defenses against him, and allowing him to grab her around the waist. One kiss turned into two, three, four, then Danielle leaned back.

"What are we going to do about HYDRA?" She asked.

James cupped her cheek. "I haven't made it to that plan yet. I'm more focused on my current project." James began to kiss her harder and Danielle melted into him.

* * *

"How exactly do you plan on taking out this base with just the two of us?" Danielle asked, cleaning her gun at the table.

James looked up from the notebook in front of him. "What do you think I've been writing down?"

Danielle smiled. "I thought that was your diary and you were writing little hearts by our names." She slid the magazine into the pistol and set it on the table.

James rolled his eyes. "I have yet to understand your sense of humor. Do you think all assassin's doodle in a book?"

"No," she moved to stand behind him and draped her arms around his neck, "only the dark and brooding ones." She kissed his cheek.

"You're crazy," he replied.

Danielle laughed at his remark. "So, what's your plan?"

"The men I…"

"Beat up?" Danielle supplied.

"Interrogated," James insisted. "They told me how many soldiers there are and they gave me a copy of the blue prints."

"I'm assuming they didn't give them willingly," said Danielle.

"Not exactly, but that's not important. I just need to get into the main communications room while you set some charges. We can stop them from coming after us, or from hurting anyone else." James pointed at the blue prints and his own drawings of where to place some explosives.

Danielle stood straight and stared at him for a moment. "You want us to go into a fully stocked HYDRA base and take it down? Just you and me?"

"That's all we need."

"James it's not worth it. If you get caught they will brainwash you again and I couldn't handle that." Danielle felt the tears brimming at her eyes.

James stood and pulled her to his chest. "I wouldn't let them take me and I would never let them hurt you."

Danielle nodded, but continued to cry into his chest. He held her tightly, rubbing her back as she cried.

James felt the tears coming to his eyes, reminding him of how close he had grown to her in the short time they had spent together. She was the first person to show him compassion in 70 years and he would never be able to repay her. "Listen to me. Everything will be all right." He pulled back to face her. "Dani, look at me," she met his gaze, "I love you. I would never let anything happen to you."

"I love you, too, James. I don't want to lose you." She placed her hands on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"You won't." James kissed her forehead. "I promise." He kissed her lips firmly, hoping she would understand how much he cared for her.

She pulled away from the kiss, breathless.

James brushed his thumb across her cheek. "We need to get ready to leave. I think we can get this done and leave Romania by Friday."

"That's a shame. I've come to like it here." She smiled.

"I know. Me too, but we can do the same thing in another country and start all over again." James kissed her. "And this time you don't even have to chase me there."

"But if I did I would find you. You're terrible at hiding from me." Danielle teased.

James furrowed his brows before lifting her from the ground. "That's because you are the best tracker I have ever met besides me."

"Oh really? I bet you couldn't find me if I ever ran from you." She replied.

James scoffed. "I wouldn't even have to search two hours before I found you."

Danielle tilted her head. "Nice try, but I wouldn't make it that easy."

"I love a challenge." James smiled. Danielle began to protest but James kissed her lips to stop the snarky comment that was about to escape her mouth.

* * *

Late in the night when the city was asleep, James laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Danielle laid next to him sound asleep with her arm draped over his stomach. James rubbed his metal hand along her arm, keeping track of time with the motion of his hand. He had laid there for a few hours thinking about his plan and his hatred for HYDRA.

They had stolen his life from him. They caused him to fall from the train. They found him in the snow and made him a slave for their purposes. HYDRA needed to end before they ruined more lives.

Then there was Danielle.

The woman who was meant to recapture him for another group of questionable people, but instead captured his heart like no woman had done before. She was the reason he wanted a normal life and he wanted to be able to share it with her. She deserved to be happy, but he wasn't sure he could give her that.

He was a fugitive, a wanted man, and a criminal, there was no option where he could live a normal life never running from the authorities. James thought about his plan to take down the HYDRA base and realized there was only one way to give Danielle the life she deserved.

* * *

I'm thinking maybe two chapters left of this story so please stay posted. I will finish this story.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I am nearing the end of this story. I appreciate everyone who has continued to read it!

* * *

James and Danielle drove their car into the woods outside of Deva and toward the HYDRA base. James was silent and stoic like his assassin skills had kicked in and he had forgotten how to behave other than like a killer. Danielle sat in the passenger seat, stealing glances at him while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Why are you staring at me?" James said without looking toward her.

Danielle shook her head. "Sorry. I was thinking about how I was meant to turn you in to SHIELD and wondering where we would be now if I had."

"I would be in a cell." James replied.

"You don't know that." Danielle argued.

"I'm not exactly wanted for good reasons." He turned his head to look at her.

Danielle shrugged. "Maybe that's true, but I want you for good reasons."

James reached over and took her hand. He rubbed his thumb along her fingers and squeezed her hand.

Danielle felt a difference in the way he was acting besides the inner assassin. "Are you okay?"

James nodded. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I'm fine. I'm just worried."

"Everything will be all right. It's like you said we set some charges, we blow it up, and we get away. Then we find a new city to roam around in."

"It's that easy?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, trying to convince him of her optimism.

His facial expression didn't change, but Danielle felt him relax.

They reached the end of the paved road and pulled off onto the dirt path that led from it. James found an opening in the trees and pulled the car off the road to hide among the dense foliage. They exited the car, meeting at the back to grab their backpacks and explosives.

Danielle slipped her backpack onto her shoulders and turned to face James as he did the same. He reached out and tightened her straps a little and held her by the shoulders. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm ready for this to be over."

James let her go and shut the hatch to the car. He started walking toward the HYDRA base with Danielle following a step behind him.

* * *

Inside the building James led the way down the hallway toward the more populated areas of the base. He had easily ripped the handle off a locked door on the outside to let them in, but now they had to be quiet or risk setting off alarms within the base.

Arriving at the first key structural point, Danielle removed a charge from her backpack and set the remote detonation. James continued walking down the hall until noises around the corner signaled him of someone's presence. He held out his hand to stop Danielle, then peeked around the corner. Two guards stood in the hallway chatting. James used his metal hand to tap on the concrete and create a noise that alerted the guards. They started toward James and Danielle and once they reached the corner, James punched one guard to stun him then snapped the neck of the other guard before securing the first guard in a chokehold and tightening down on his throat until he went limp.

James searched the bodies and found two radios, giving one to Danielle and slipping the other onto his belt. Danielle's eyes went wide once the acts James had completed sunk in. She was frozen.

James went to stand in front of her blocking her view of the bodies. "I changed the channel on the radios, so you and I can talk in case we get separated. We need to keep moving."

She met his eyes. "Okay, let's go."

James started down the hallway again. They continued working their way through the building setting charges in key areas to cause the most damage. Danielle was setting the last charge on a pillar near the middle of the building when James yanked her back behind the wall as bullets hit the pillar where she was standing. The bullets stopped when they were out of sight, leaving James holding Danielle to his chest listening for approaching agents.

James looked around the hallway where they stood under the upper level catwalk leading to the nearest exit. He was forming a plan to get Danielle out of the base, but he knew they would have to split up for her to have a chance to get out safely.

"You see that doorway at the end of the catwalk?" James pointed up to the second level.

"Yes," she replied.

"Wait until I clear a path, then go out that door to the end of the hall, out of the building and run to the car."

"No, I'm not leaving without you." Danielle protested.

"Just stay in the car and I will meet you there. We just have to split up for a few minutes, so you can get out of here and I can blow up the building." James moved her behind him as more bullets were fired in their general direction.

"I swear if you don't show up at that car I will hunt you down and lock you up myself." Danielle threatened, drawing her gun from her waistband.

"I love you, too." James faced her and pulled her into him to kiss her. Danielle held onto his waist not wanting to let him go and face the people who brainwashed him for so long.

James pulled away from her lips. "As soon as it's clear run." He took out his gun and turned to run across the open space.

Danielle held onto his metal hand until he sprinted across the space, disappearing into another hallway. The men from HYDRA went after James with guns drawn and a moment later the building rocked with the sound of an explosion on the opposite side of the building.

Moving from her spot, Danielle ran toward the stairs leading to the second level and climbed quickly up to the catwalk. Another explosion rocked the building and she gripped the railing to keep herself on her feet. The wall on her left fell in on itself exposing the fire from the explosions and taking out a portion of the cat walk in front of her blocking her path to the door she was meant to escape through. Danielle turned back and ran down the stairs to the ground level. She assessed her current position, blocked by fallen bricks to her left and the possibility of running into HYDRA agents if she went to her right.

The only option was to go to her right and find the stairs to the upper level on the other side. Danielle ran down the hall with her gun in front of her ready to shoot an agent of HYDRA if they appeared. She didn't see anyone as she reached the end of the hall, but another explosion rocked the building and caused the ceiling in her hallway to collapse in a few sections. She looked around the corner for HYDRA agents then tucked her gun in her waistband to climb the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, another explosion shook the catwalk forcing Danielle to fall to her knees.

Then the radio James had given her crackled to life. "Be alert! SHIELD is on site! Abandon the facility. Plan delta is in effect."

Danielle was stunned. How could SHIELD be here?

She got to her feet and ran toward the door James had pointed out before they had split up. She was about to reach for the door when it flew open. Danielle set her feet and threw a punch into the figure coming through the door.

"Dani, it's me!" James held her fist in his hand and pushed it away from his face.

"James!" Danielle jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. James squeezed her to him.

He pulled back to press a kiss to her lips. They separated after a long moment.

"The building collapsed on the cat walk so I had to take the long way." Danielle explained, grabbing his hand.

"It's okay. It's safe." He replied.

"No, it's not. SHIELD is here we have to go."

 _Click_.

Danielle looked at her wrist and saw the handcuffs attached to it. "What are you doing?"

"I called SHIELD." James looked her in the eye. "You have to go back."

"James, no! What are you doing? I'm staying with you." Danielle tried to fight him, but he held her firmly against him.

"You can't go with me. You need to go back to SHIELD." James began backing her up until they reached the railing of the catwalk. He clipped the other part of the handcuff to the rail and Danielle continued to fight him.

"No! Let me go. James, please." She begged.

James kept a straight face, but a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't love you. Go back to SHIELD."

She threw a hard-right hook and connected with his jaw. "Liar!"

James faced her again. "This is the only way to keep you safe." He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Danielle." He said before turning around and running the opposite direction.

"James! Come back here! James!" Danielle's voice cracked. "Please come back." She said in barely a whisper. Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the catwalk, sobbing. She felt her heart ripping out of her chest.

She didn't know how long she sat there sobbing, but she didn't even flinch when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Danielle." The person holding her shoulder spoke her name. She looked up to see Steve Rogers in his Captain America uniform.

"Steve." Danielle felt tears run down her cheek. "Take me home."

Steve broke the handcuffs and helped Danielle to her feet. "Put your arm around me." Danielle did as she was told, and Steve lifted her into his arms.

She hid her face in the crook of his neck to keep from seeing the damage done by James and the SHIELD agents that had infiltrated the building. Steve walked her out of the building and into the back of a large cargo vehicle. He sat her on the bench seat.

Steve stood still for a moment looking over Danielle's appearance. "I have to go clear the building. Will you be okay here?"

Danielle couldn't answer. She nodded yes to allow Steve the permission he needed to leave her in silence. She couldn't help the emptiness that filled her heart as thoughts of James Buchanan Barnes played in her head.


	15. Chapter 14

Two days later Danielle was returned to D.C. and held for interrogation in a cell in the building she had first met Fury and Maria Hill. No one had been in to see her in the twenty-four hours she had been held captive. Danielle didn't expect anyone would be allowed to visit a disappointment to her boss and a traitor to their country. She wasn't dressed in an orange jumpsuit, but she was wearing the SHIELD equivalent.

The door to her cell opened to reveal Steve dressed in his casual civilian clothes. Someone closed the door behind him, leaving them alone in her cell.

Steve didn't say anything for a long while.

Danielle sat up a little on her bed. "Welcome to my room. It has all the amenities a girl could want and a nice view of the hallway when they leave the window open."

Steve sighed. "Danielle, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would put you in here."

"It's okay, Steve. Fury has to find out what happened to make sure I haven't turned against the United States. He'll never understand what really happened though." Danielle stared at the ground.

"What did happen?" Steve moved to sit beside her on the bed.

Danielle shook her head. "I don't know, Steve. I had a plan to capture him and bring him back, but the moment I met him I knew there was something more. I couldn't turn him in because I didn't feel like he deserved to be held captive by another organization."

"I understand." Steve said, placing his hand on her knee. "Do you know where he was going?"

"He didn't tell me. He just locked me to the railing and ran away." Danielle's eyes began to water. "Why did he leave me?"

Steve put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, Danielle."

"I loved him, Steve." Danielle held onto to Steve, trying to find comfort in his large form.

"He was trying to keep you safe. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Steve replied. He rubbed his hand up and down her back to reassure her that he was there for her.

"I'm going after him," Steve said. "Sam and I have been tracking him for a few weeks now. We thought he was in Deva before he called himself in. I didn't know you were there until I found you on the catwalk, then Fury told me about your mission. I'm sorry you had to do that on your own."

Danielle wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Fury didn't want you to know, but I shouldn't have kept that from you."

"It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell me. Fury didn't want me involved and that's his choice, but now I'm making my own choices." Steve squeezed her shoulders.

Danielle pulled away from him to look him in the eye. "I want to go with you."

"No, Danielle. You need to rest and reevaluate what you want to do from here. I will let you know when I track him down." Steve said.

"The moment you find him let me know because I have a right fist with his name on it." Danielle replied.

Steve chuckled as he stood from the bed. "I promise. The moment I find him he's all yours."

"It was good to see you, Steve." Danielle said.

"Good bye, Danielle." Steve knocked on the door to be let out of the cell, leaving Danielle by herself once again.

What she didn't tell Steve was that she planned on tracking James herself once she was released from her holding cell. She found him once and she would find him again.

* * *

Later that day, Danielle was given her clothes and personal items and told to dress before she was released. When she was done, an agent escorted her out of the building to an awaiting car. The driver in the car handed her a tablet. As soon as she touched the screen, a message began scrolling telling her why she was being released.

She knew it was a message from Fury.

 ** _SHIELD has disbanded as far as the U.S. government is concerned. You are officially unemployed, but you are not an enemy of the state. Unofficially, you still have a job with the remainder of SHIELD agents left in service. Take some time off and when you're ready to work give me a call._**

The driver handed Danielle a piece of paper with a phone number written on it and took back the tablet. Silently, he drove Danielle to her house and dropped her off in front of her house. She used the extra key under her potted plant, a dead and dried up fern, to enter the house that she hadn't seen for nearly four months.

Danielle didn't worry about taking a shower, or changing clothes, or cleaning her house. She went straight to her notes on James and began scanning the information she had gathered before she had left. The new information she had learned from being with him for two months added much needed perspective on his traveling habits. Danielle was sure she would track him down. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**FOURTEEN MONTHS LATER**

Bucky exited the car and after being bumped by Sam, began to walk to the edge of the overpass. He was beginning to think clearly after hitting his head against the glass of the helicopter. He remembered Steve, one hundred pounds of righteousness standing five feet two inches tall, wanting so badly to go to war to fight for his country. He remembered falling from the train and being found by HYDRA in the snow.

Now he was being chased by half of the Avengers, the King of Wakanda, and most of the countries in the United Nations for something he didn't do. Steve and Sam were the only ones trying to help him clear his name, and even Sam was questioning how innocent Bucky was.

The long ride in the backseat of the small car had left his muscles tight and his shoulders tense. Steve and Sam were talking in hushed tones near the car, leaving Bucky to wander the underside of the overpass without listening to Sam's concerns on the plan Steve was forming.

He was about to walk out from under the overpass when he heard the click of the gun. "Freeze." A voice said.

Bucky didn't face his opponent, but he recognized the voice. "You caught up."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I know better than to underestimate you, Danielle." Bucky turned to face her.

"Good," said Danielle. "Now, get on your knees and put your hands on your head." She kept the gun pointed steady at his chest.

"Are you arresting me?" He asked.

"I'm taking you in. You're dangerous." Danielle stated, plainly.

"You don't believe that." Bucky took a step toward her.

"Stop! Don't come any closer."

"You're not going to shoot me, Dani." He stepped again.

"I will if I have to," she returned. Danielle watched him carefully, hoping she wouldn't have to pull the trigger.

Bucky stopped his advance and stared at Danielle. She was in a good defensive stance, reminiscent of the positions he taught her when they were together.

But he was faster. He saw his opening and took it.

With a swipe of his metal hand, he grabbed the gun from her hand. He released the clip, letting it fall to the ground.

"I'm faster than—" Bucky was cut off by a right hook to his jaw.

"You're getting slow, old man." Danielle retorted.

Bucky nodded his head as he tossed the gun away from them. He faced her again right as she swung her fist at his face a second time. Once again, Bucky was struck. Danielle went to swing again, but Bucky was ready. He blocked her arm and hit his open palm into her gut making her stumble back. Danielle recovered and attacked him, wasting no time.

She threw two jabs that he dodged easily before she swiped at his legs and he jumped to avoid her. Back on her feet, Danielle landed a punch to his ribs. Bucky blocked her kick and trapped her arm when she tried to punch him again.

"Easy, doll." Bucky smirked, causing Danielle to pull against him. He trapped her other arm, forcing her against him.

"Let go of me." Danielle said through gritted teeth.

"Not until you listen to me." He replied.

She stopped her struggle and looked up at him.

"You know I didn't kill those people. I haven't been that person in a long time." He looked her in the eye, pleading for her to understand that he didn't bomb the UN.

Danielle tilted her head. "So, it was Bucky Barnes who crashed that helicopter not the Winter Soldier?"

Bucky sighed. "No. The Winter Soldier did that, but I couldn't control it."

"And that doesn't make you a threat?"

"I didn't say that," Bucky glared at her. "When did you start acting like one of them?"

"I am one of them." She snapped.

"No, you're not. You were never one of them. You never treated me like a threat until right now. What happened to you, Dani?" He questioned.

"You left me! You chained me to the railing and you ran away. That's what happened to me, James." Danielle felt the hot tears building in her eyes.

Bucky stared at her until her words finally sank in. He released her and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry."

Danielle watched him process what she had said. His back was relaxed, his eyes were clear, and his face looked pained by the actions committed in his name. This was James. Her James. Not the Winter Soldier.

"You need to stop this, James. Before more people get hurt." She said.

"I'm trying to stop it. Steve and I are going after the man that did it."

Danielle sighed in frustration. "Damn you, James Buchanan Barnes."

"What?" Bucky questioned.

"The moment I think I can move past what happened is the moment you choose to reel me back in." Danielle complained, with hands on her hips.

"I'm not trying to make you do anything." Bucky reached a hand toward her but stopped short from touching her.

"Except let you go." She closed her eyes to gain her composure.

"Because I have to stop Zemo." Bucky countered, taking a slight step toward her.

"You always have an excuse." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"It's not an excuse." Bucky tried to keep his temper in check.

"Maybe not, but I will not be reprimanded again because you thought something was more important than—" She stopped herself.

Bucky furrowed his brow. "Than what?"

"Nothing," Danielle said. "I have to take you in, James."

"You think I left because you weren't important to me?" He asked.

When she didn't answer he continued. "That's not what happened. I left because I was putting you in danger."

"Forget it." Danielle shook her head.

"Danielle, you were the most important thing to me. You still are." He closed the distance and pulled her in to kiss her. His arms snaked around her back, pressing her to his chest.

She didn't react at first but found herself melting into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eliminating any space left between them.

The moment ended when Bucky heard Steve call his name from the other side of the overpass. He kissed her one more time then leaned back. He started to say something, but Danielle cut him off.

"Don't say it." Danielle warned.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Don't say that you have to go, or duty calls, or whatever you were about to say." Danielle smiled slightly at him.

"Then I'll say this instead. I never wanted to leave you. Those weeks with you were the best I've spent in a long time." He brushed a stray hair back from her face. "I love you, Danielle."

"I love you, too, James." Danielle huffed in amusement. "Now, get out of here before Steve comes looking for you."

"You're just letting me go?" Bucky asked.

Danielle released her hold on him and backed away. "I found you once. I can find you again."

"It won't be easy." Bucky acknowledged.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Danielle smirked as she backed away.

Bucky smiled. "Stay out of trouble, Dani."

"No promises, Barnes." Danielle winked at him before disappearing into the shadows of the overpass.

Bucky heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Steve.

"Everything okay, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Bucky began walking back to the car. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready for this to be over." Steve answered.

"Me too." Bucky sighed heavily as they made their way back to the car. He no longer wanted to run for his life. He only wanted to be with Danielle. Bucky knew the moment he was free, he would find Danielle and begin his new life with her.

* * *

A/N: This was the first idea I had for this story after watching Civil War, so I started with the end and went back to write the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to those who followed from the beginning! This is the final chapter for this story so leave a review if you like. Thanks!


End file.
